


Tales of the Republic: The Lost Jedi (Spanish version).

by Mysticteen



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticteen/pseuds/Mysticteen
Summary: "─No serás tomado en cuenta en el Consejo Jedi, siempre estarán en tu contra por tener pensamientos poco ortodoxos. Deserta de la Orden, ¡vete de ahí, Mirt!─Mis emociones no deben interponerse en mis deberes, lo sabes bien.─Conmigo no necesitarás ignorar tus emociones. No volverán a reprimirte jamás. Pero para eso, tienes que alejarte de ellos."Mirt Lincer, un joven caballero Jedi, se ve envuelto en varios problemas políticos y emocionales debido a su cercanía a dos Senadoras de la República, y peor aún, a cierto Maestro Jedi.Éstos asuntos no solo les afecta individualmente, si no también a la paz entre los dos planetas que las Senadoras representan, Hapes y Corellia.La tragedia de Mirt acabaría allí de no ser porque suele meterse en problemas al cuestionar al Código Jedi. Y peor aún, por no ser capaz de seguirlo debido a que suele fallar en una cosa: no sentir apego emocional.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Male Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Male Character(s), Original Senator Character(s)/Original Jedi Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Original Female Character
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (If you want to read this story in English, you can go to my profile and there you will find the story with the same title of this work, but that one says "English version").
> 
> Sean bienvenidos, espero que éste escrito sea de su agrado. ♡
> 
> Más que nada, quería avisar que la historia tiene inicio unos pocos meses antes de "Ataque de los Clones", y que al principio se irá aprendiendo un poco de los personajes externos antes de ir mostrando bien su relación con los personajes canon (Anakin, Obi-Wan, etc). 
> 
> See you soon, may the Force be with all of you! ♡

**Mirt's pov.**

Caminé con pasos decididos hacia donde se mantenía reunido el Consejo. Tenían una nueva encomienda para mí aparentemente, ya que me encontraba desocupado después de haberme encargado de algunos asuntos en Hapes, manteniendo un perfil bajo en lo que acababa con mi investigación.

Al entrar, algunos pocos integrantes del Consejo se encontraban presentes, mirándome con atención en lo que me posicionaba en el centro de la sala; hice una reverencia en señal de respeto, y pude sentir a través de la Fuerza que aquello fue bien recibido. No quería tomar a nadie por el pie izquierdo ésta mañana.

─Llamado has sido, joven Lincer─ mi mirada se centró en la del Maestro Yoda en cuanto le oí hablar─, misión nueva ciertamente tienes.

─¿De qué trata ésta nueva misión, Maestro?─ me atreví a curiosear antes de que alguien comentara dicho asunto.

─Como sabrás, han habido problemas con muchos sistemas solares, los cuales han presentado su inquietud e intenciones sobre abandonar la República─ comentó ésta vez el Maestro Windu, lo que me hizo correr un poco la mirada hacia él─. El movimiento separatista está logrando aquellos sucesos, y me temo que han empezado a atacar a los que no les apoyan, en éste caso, a ciertos senadores de algunos de los planetas asociados más importantes del Senado Galáctico. 

─Asistir a una reunión tu deber es, joven Lincer─ apuntó Yoda, manteniéndose serio─. Desde Hapes ayuda han pedido, acompañante infiltrado de la Senadora Onisse serás. Tenerle protegida debes.

─¿En qué momento se efectuará esa reunión? ─pregunté nuevamente, más intrigado que antes. Alcé las defensas de mis barreras en la Fuerza y me guardé la inquietud para mí mismo; verla directamente después de un buen tiempo me ponía más nervioso de lo que debería.

─En la noche, en un edificio de Coruscant, por lo que no estarás muy alejado─ respondió Windu debido a que los demás se habían quedado en silencio─. Y ya que el Maestro Argel no está disponible─ evité suspirar ante la mención de mi ex Maestro─, irás acompañado del caballero Xander Lyn.

Asentí con la cabeza ante aquella mención; uno de mis mejores amigos me acompañaría, no sería tan incómodo después de todo, o al menos eso quería creer. Después de que todo había estado dicho, volví a hacer una reverencia, y con un movimiento de su mano, el Maestro Yoda abrió las puertas de la sala para que pudiera salir.

En lo que caminaba por los pasillos del templo Jedi, me topé con Xander y Anakin, quienes venían caminando en mi dirección, charlando algo distraídos según mi punto de vista. 

─Mirt, qué gusto me da verte otra vez─ Anakin se mostró animado ante mi presencia en cuanto nos cruzamos. Le sonreí amablemente en respuesta─. Ha pasado un buen tiempo, tu cabello está algo más largo que antes.

─Poco apropiado, según la opinión de mi antiguo Maestro ─solté una pequeña risa, sin ser escandaloso. No le agradaba que llevara el cabello largo y desaliñado─. Buenos días, Xander─ añadí, para hacerle saber que no estaba ignorándole─, ¿cómo están?

─Bien, pero tengo que hablar contigo luego ─indicó Xander, siendo algo conciso. Asentí, tal vez ya estaba enterado de nuestra misión. 

─Medianamente bien. He tenido algunas pesadillas desde hace poco, así que por momentos no puedo dormir─ ésta vez fue el turno de Anakin. Lo que me agradaba era que entre los tres nos teníamos confianza suficiente como para comentarnos ciertas cosas.

─Las pesadillas son solo sueños, Anakin. No dejes que te nublen el juicio, sé que pueden ser incómodas, pero tarde o temprano se irán─ aconsejé, a lo que él rió brevemente. 

─Suena a algo que Obi-Wan me diría.

─Tienes un Maestro muy sabio─ sonreí de lado, un tanto divertido─. Si me disculpas, tengo un asunto pendiente que atender con Xander. En tanto no tengas otra misión tan pronto, podemos sentarnos a seguir conversando. 

─Seguro, Maestro ─negué con la cabeza ante su burla, se despidió de Xander, de mí, y luego siguió con su camino.

Desde que pasé las pruebas ya hace un buen tiempo y dejé de ser un Padawan, teníamos esa complicidad en la que Anakin me decía "Maestro" por momentos.

─¿Ya te has reunido con el Consejo? ─Xander me trajo de regreso a la realidad, y asentí sin más a su pregunta─. Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar en esa reunión. 

─Preocuparse es normal, pero no dejes que aquello te sobrepase. Por lo pronto, solo podemos mantenernos expectantes a lo que suceda, y alertas─ añadí, comenzando a caminar junto con él para donde me dirigía anteriormente, a mi recámara─. No quiero que le suceda algo a alguno de los presentes en esa reunión. 

─Eres un centinela─ le dirigí una mirada severa en lo que él reía con notable diversión─. De acuerdo, un futuro centinela, por algo tu sable de luz no es muy común entre muchos. Pero a lo que voy es que, no sucederá algo malo. Eres uno de los mejores caballeros Jedi que conozco, incluso diría que más que Anakin. 

─Él sigue siendo un Padawan, amigo mío.

─Es el Elegido─ me recordó él─. Sé que es un título importante, pero a veces su arrogancia debido a ello le gana.

─Es adolescente, las emociones siempre le llevarán a actuar de manera inapropiada hasta que logre controlarlas─ detuve mi andar en cuanto noté que Xander no me siguió; me miraba como si estuviera regañándome en silencio─. ¿Qué? 

─Apenas tienes veinticuatro años, Mirt. No hables como si fueras treinta años mayor─ resopló, a lo que reí silenciosamente─. ¿Tan severo es el Maestro Argel?

─Solo cuando estoy a punto de hacer alguna acción que considere como un "acto suicida"─ respondí con cierta burla al recordar, a lo que mi amigo sonrió, negando con su cabeza─. Pero simplemente quiero honrarle. Quiero que vea que he sido un buen aprendiz, y que trato de mejorar. 

─Estoy seguro de que está muy orgulloso de ti, Mirt. Pero ya, ve a ocuparte de tus asuntos ahora; nos vemos luego en la plataforma de despegue. 

( • • • )

No sabía porqué aún no lograba acostumbrarme a la vestimenta que no fuera a la de un caballero Jedi; aunque a mi gusto, las prendas ostentosas no eran algo que utilizaría, más tenía que guardarme la incomodidad para mí mismo.

Llevaba una túnica oscura, y sobre ella, un saco de seda, largo, entre tonalidades negras y azul marino; guardaba mi sable de luz en el cinturon que ajustaba la prenda debajo, por lo que estaba oculto bajo el pliegue de la vestidura superior.

E3-R3 se encargó de verificar que todo estuviera bien en la pequeña nave que Xander y yo utilizamos para viajar; ésta vez fue mi amigo quien tomó el mando, así que solamente me quedé viendo a mi alrededor en lo que esperaba a que el viaje llegara a su fin. 

Al llegar a nuestro destino, nos dirigimos directamente al interior del edificio, donde se llevaría a cabo ésta pequeña reunión entre ciertos políticos por el asunto de los ataques de los Separatistas. 

Quienes parecían estar esperándonos con ansias eran dos senadoras ─ _una no tenía el placer de conocerle apropiadamente, pero sabía que Xander ya había mantenido comunicación con ella muchas veces_ ─, y la otra, era la senadora Andra Onisse.

Podría decirse que es una vieja amiga mía, a quien conocí después del ataque a Naboo y de la muerte del Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn.

─Ha pasado mucho tiempo, caballero Lincer─ mencionó ella cuando me acerqué, manteniendo una sonrisa mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

─También es un gusto volver a verle, mi lady─ sonreí de lado, en lo que repetía su acción como saludo─. Me sorprendió un poco su llamado.

─Hemos estado en muchos problemas desde que las amenazas aumentaron. Quiero hacer mi trabajo, pero se sugirió que hubieran caballeros Jedi protegiendo a los políticos en ésta reunión─ explicó, comenzando a caminar conmigo dentro del lugar; perdí de vista a Xander, seguramente se habrá ido con su _conocida_ ─. Dado el hecho de que nosotros hemos pedido ayuda, solo la otra senadora y yo somos quienes sabemos que ustedes están presentes.

─Es conveniente. Si hubiera un intento de ataque, no lo harían de saber nuestra identidad.

─¿Nos están usando cómo carnada?─ ella alzó una ceja.

─Posiblemente─ sonreí ligero, a lo que recibí un suave empujón amistoso de su parte.

─Anda, eres mi invitado aquí. Haré que te sientas bienvenido.

Aparentemente ya habían tenido una conversación antes de que nosotros arribaramos, más era necesario que estuviéramos aquí para vigilar el resto de la reunión y convivencia. Parecía como si estuvieramos cuidando de niños pequeños; resultaba un tanto divertido.

Xander se encontraba algo perdido en su mundo junto a la senadora de Kuat, por lo que evité interrumpirle. Por otra parte, Andra me introdujo a algunos de los políticos con los que más se llevaba, por lo que intenté mantener una pequeña conversación casual para no quedar fuera de lugar. 

Y así se mantuvo la situación. Todo estuvo muy tranquilo hasta que vi a mi amigo sacando su sable de luz, cortando algo que parecía ir dirigido hacia la senadora de Kuat. 

Por otra parte, tuve sensación sobre una presencia extraña, por lo que me puse delante de Andra, deteniendo un objeto que iba hacia ella con la Fuerza, aunque tuve que hacer uso de mi sable de luz cuando otro estuvo a punto de alcanzar a la senadora de Corellia.

Los políticos presentes se habían quedado estáticos en su lugar, como si no pudieran creer lo que habían visto. O peor, que no se esperaban que los invitados fueran caballeros Jedi.

Xander guardó su sable de luz azul, y yo hice lo mismo con el mío, aunque siempre era más llamativo por ser amarillo; a veces siento que elegí el cristal kyber inadecuado. 

─¿Te encuentras bien?─ pregunté a Andra, volviendo a acercarme a ella.

─Sí, solo... Wow, eso me dejó algo desconcertada ─respondió, parecía algo perdida, por lo que suspiré brevemente.

Estuve a punto de rodearle con mis brazos para que se tranquilizara, tal y como lo hice muchas otras veces, lejos de la vista de muchos. Pero me vi interrumpido al sentir que otra persona era quien me abrazaba.

Agaché la cabeza para poder verle, se trataba de la senadora de Corellia; se veía más asustada que Andra, por lo que le correspondí con amabilidad para no ser grosero.

─¿Se encuentra bien?─ pregunté cortésmente, a lo que ella asintió con su cabeza, más no dejaba de temblar bajo mi agarre.

─Gracias por salvarme, caballero Jedi─ murmuró, separándose brevemente para sonreírme agradecida.

Andra aclaró su garganta, interrumpiendo un poco, por lo que me aparté del agarre de la más baja para prestarle atención. 

─Caballero Jedi, quiero presentarle a la senadora Danae Kana, de Corellia─ indicó de manera formal, aunque ahora la veía un poco más seria que antes─. Senadora Kana, él es el caballero Jedi, Mirt Lincer.

Extendí mi mano para estrecharla con la de Danae, y ella me correspondió con gusto.

─Es todo un placer conocerle, Jedi Mirt.

─El placer es mío.

Hubiera deseado que Andra me explicara bien sobre su incomodidad, más tuve que, nuevamente, guardarme mi curiosidad; no tenía intención de presionarle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (*) Diktat: Así se le dice al jefe de Estado de Corellia.

> * * *

─Los dos primeros dardos venenosos que fueron investigados, no coinciden con el último que fue lanzado a la senadora de Corellia─ expliqué en presencia del Maestro Yoda, Windu y otros más presentes, mirando con seriedad al Canciller Supremo. Los que presenciaron la reunión la noche anterior, estaban ocultos en el Edificio del Senado.

Por otra parte, Andra, Danae y la senadora de Kuat ─Rahy─, se encontraban junto con nosotros y pocos guardias, ya que los demás, estaban fuera de ésta reunión con Palpatine.

─Es un gran misterio, habrá que tener mucha cautela en la investigación de ese asunto. Tal vez estamos tratando con dos enemigos diferentes en éste caso─ opinó el Canciller, quien mantenía una expresión cansada.

─¿Podríamos tener escoltas Jedi hasta nuestros planetas?─ las miradas se fijaron en la senadora Rahy─. Estamos en riesgo, lo mejor sería que caballeros Jedi puedan protegernos en caso de estar bajo ataque. Los separatistas no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados.

─No es una mala idea, senadora─ comentó Palpatine, considerando aquello que fue mencionado. Hice gran esfuerzo para no torcer mis labios con disgusto; no teníamos tiempo para escoltar, debíamos buscar a los responsables─. Dado el hecho de que el caballero Xander es un viejo conocido de usted, podría escoltarle sin problema de regreso a Kuat, ¿no?─ añadió, volviendo su mirada al aludido.

─No será un problema para mí, Canciller─ respondió él, a lo que Rahy sonrió complacida por su respuesta. 

─Bien, si será así, entonces yo debería encargarme de...

─Escoltar a la senadora Danae Kana de regreso a Corellia, ¿no cree, joven Mirt?─ me vi interrumpido por Palpatine, por lo que no pude evitar fruncir un poco el entrecejo, confundido por aquella propuesta.

Por un momento miré a Andra; podía sentir a través de la Fuerza que ella no estaba contenta con ese asunto. Luego, dirigí mi mirada al Maestro Yoda, esperando por una dirección de su parte.

─Gran idea me parece, joven Lincer. Hapes lejos está, sin descansar desde tu anterior misión estás─ indicó él, considerando también lo propuesto por Palpatine─. Más cerca Corellia se encuentra, problemas para escoltar a la senadora Kana no tendrías. Otro Jedi de escoltar a la senadora Onisse se encargará. 

─Como usted diga, Maestro─ murmuré en respuesta, haciendo una pequeña reverencia─. Si me disculpan entonces, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver antes de marchar hacia Corellia.

Ellos asintieron sin problema alguno, y amablemente me despedí antes de salir de allí, caminando más rápido que antes. Dejé que toda mi molestia se liberara en la Fuerza, e intenté mantener la calma. El Maestro Yoda tenía razón sobre mi poco descanso luego de mi misión anterior, pero conocía más a Andra que a la senadora Danae; no quería ser cómodo, pero no estaba seguro de poder tratar adecuadamente con ésta persona.

( • • • )

E3 me acompañó en la nave donde había venido la senadora Kana junto a sus guardias. Me quedé al margen del sistema de vuelo, después de todo, no estábamos muy lejos y el trayecto sería relativamente corto.

Por otra parte, Danae Kana parecía estar ocupada en sus asuntos como senadora; seguramente ha de estar resolviendo o comentando cosas con el **Diktat*** de Corellia.

Me quedé pensado en lo sucedido en la reunión con el Canciller Supremo; aún no era capaz de comprender porqué sugirió que acompañara a ésta senadora. No es como si mi descanso fuera importante, al menos no para él; sí tenía algunas heridas que atender todavía bajo las ropas Jedi que me encuentro vistiendo, pero son solo unos rasguños comparados con otros que he tenido. 

Además, aún estaba pendiente el asunto de Andra. Tal vez, en la siguiente oportunidad que tenga de conversar con ella, podré preguntarle el porqué de su incomodidad. 

Me perdí tanto entre mis pensamientos que volví a la realidad en cuanto se avisó que habíamos arribado a Corellia, específicamente, a la Ciudad Coronet, la capital del planeta.

E3 me siguió, y me quedé mirando por un momento los grandes edificios alrededor; podían tener ciudades grandes como Coruscant, pero cada planeta tenía su estilo único y por ese motivo me quedaba por un rato observando. El clima siempre se encontra templado, o bueno, así era cuando me tocaba alguna misión aquí, por lo que resultaba agradable.

E3 y yo acompañamos a la senadora y a sus guardias al edificio más importante del planeta, donde me recibieron con amabilidad mientras me llevaban frente al Diktat.

La presentación ante él fue, dentro de todo, una reunión agradable. El hombre se mostró muy respetuoso, y agradecido por que haya salvado a su senadora; parecía tenerle en gran estima, lo que me alegraba haberle ayudado para estar en buenos términos con Corellia.

─Caballero Jedi, como muestra de mi gratitud por haber salvado la vida de nuestra senadora, ¿por qué no se queda por éste día, con nosotros?─ evité mostrar algo de confusión ante aquello que dijo el jefe de Estado. 

─No quiero ser una molestia─ comenté, con tono amable.

─Oh, para nada. Queremos que sea bien atendido aquí, y es mi mejor manera de agradecerle por su ayuda en aquella reunión─ ofreció, a lo que sonreí sin verme forzado.

─Tendré que consultarlo con el Consejo, mi señor ─avisé, y él simplemente asintió sin problema alguno; su expresión me transmitía que tenía ansias de que me quedara allí.

( • • • )

El Consejo aceptó que me quedara en Corellia, nos era "bueno" tener la paz con dicho planeta, y tener un buen trato con el Diktat, por lo que me resigné.

Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con ese hombre, hablando sobre la cultura, la fauna, y además, debo admitirlo, el vino que sirven en éste planeta es una delicia; no me sorprende el porqué sea una de sus principales exportaciones.

Se me asignó una habitación en una de las zonas más altas del gran edificio perteneciente al Diktat. Contaba con una amplia cama, la cual tenía sábanas finas y costosas, varios muebles, una pequeña biblioteca y un balcón, en el que se podía apreciar el paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad.

Tomé mi comunicador para tratar de contactar a Andra, E3 fue de bastante ayuda en eso. Ella se tardó bastante en responder, pero al menos, en un momento, sí lo hizo. 

─Hasta que me respondes─ mencioné al ver su holograma. No como un reclamo, si no más como un alivio─. ¿Qué tal el viaje? 

─ _Perdón, estaba ocupada resolviendo unas cosas ahora que regresé a Hapes_ ─ respondió ella con tono calmo─. _El viaje fue agradable, aunque hubiera preferido charlar contigo. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Qué tal la misión de escoltar a la senadora?_ ─ preguntó, entre curiosa pero tratando de mantener la formalidad.

─Estoy bien, aunque la misión no acaba todavía─ suspiré de manera ligera─. El Diktat me pidió que me quedara, quería agradecerme. El Consejo aceptó que fuera así, así que aquí estoy. 

─ _Entiendo_...─ murmuró, torciendo con brevedad sus labios─. _Espero que tu estancia allí sea agradable, y que te traten amablemente._

─Descuida, el Diktat es muy agradable. Me ha tratado con mucha cordialidad─ respondí. Pareció verse más calmada, quizás porque no mencioné a la senadora Kana. Aunque para ser sinceros, no la veo desde que me reuní con el jefe de Estado. 

─ _Me alegra que sea así, y espero que todo esté bien cuando regreses a Coruscant. Tengo pendientes aún, recuerda dormir apropiadamente, Mirt_ ─ señaló ella con seriedad, a lo que solté una pequeña risa, casi silenciosa.

─Me dormiré tan temprano como pueda─ esbocé una sonrisa luego─. Suerte con tus pendientes. 

─ _Gracias, nos vemos la próxima vez que se pueda, Mirt_.

La comunicación se cortó luego de eso; me reservé mi pregunta sobre su incomodidad para cuando estuvieramos en persona, eso sería mejor. Dejé el aparato a un lado, y pasé mis manos por entre mis cabellos, tratando de acomodarlo. Iba a disponerme a leer algo, pero un toque en la puerta de mi pequeña estancia me interrumpió. 

─Está abierto─ avisé, y viendo que quien entraba, no era nadie más que Danae Kana. 

Emparejó la puerta tras de sí, y se acercó a mí; traía algo envuelto entre sus manos. Me puse de pie desde el suelo para ir a ella y tenerle frente mío, no quería que caminara hasta casi el balcón.

─Perdón por interrumpirte─ mencionó, desviando un poco la mirada─. Noté desde nuestro viaje que estás lastimado, y quería ayudar dado que estuviste ocupado con nuestro Diktat; estoy casi segura que no querrás que uno de nuestros droides se encarguen de ti, por eso vine.

─No es necesario, me atenderán en Coruscant apenas arribe─ le resté importancia con la mano─. Descuide, son solo rasguños.

─Déjame ayudarte, por favor. También tengo cosas qué comentar, quizás te sean de mucha ayuda─ insistió, torciendo un poco sus labios debido a mi negativa. 

Suspiré en silencio, tomé asiento en el borde de la cama y terminé por asentir con la cabeza. Ella sonrió complacida por mi respuesta, y tomó asiento a mi lado; lo que traía en sus manos tenía que ver con paños y desinfectante de heridas.

─¿Qué es eso que me va a comentar?─ pregunté, yendo directo al punto.

Ella tomó el paño, colocó un poco de aquél desinfectante, y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de la parte superior de mi palma.

─Creo que un senador planeó ese ataque contra mí ─respondió ella, prestando atención a su trabajo─. Tuvimos problemas hace poco tiempo, más... Personales que en lo laboral. 

─¿Sentimentales?─ me atreví a aclarar, según por lo que podía percibir de sus emociones. 

─Sí─ suspiró. Tomó mi otra mano, y empezó a repetir la acción de limpiar las heridas─. No quiero cargarte con mis asuntos, pero es que... Él puede ser un posible sospechoso... Me ha hecho daño, en varios sentidos. No estaría sorprendida si llega a ser que se unió a los separatistas e intentó deshacerse de mí.

─Descuide, senadora, no le sucederá nada. El Consejo se ocupará de mantenerle a salvo en cuanto se descubra la verdad de su atacante─ le aseguré. Ella dejó las cosas de lado por un momento y se acercó un poco más a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

─Tengo miedo de que logre su objetivo─ susurró, y pude notar cómo sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse ante aquello, más pestañeó de manera repetida para que las lágrimas no se deslizaran por sus pómulos─. De verdad agradezco que me hayas salvado, eso fue impresionante. 

─No es nada, estoy para ayudar─ le resté importancia con la mano, y sonreí de manera gentil para confortarle. Pareció funcionar, porque la notaba más tranquila que antes.

─Gracias por escucharme ─desvió la mirada, suspirando ligero─. ¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato más? Pensé que estarías aburrido estando aquí solo.

─Bueno, un poco de compañía no me hará daño.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Continuó conversando conmigo, limpiando alguno de los rasguños en mi cuello mientras hablaba sobre sus gustos y preguntaba por los míos; ésta vez más animada que antes. También mencionó de dónde era el senador, para que el trabajo no me fuera difícil. Ambos estuvimos conversando hasta que pude ver a través de mi balcón cómo había oscurecido.

> * * *


	3. Chapter 3

> * * *

Ante mi preocupación por lo que podría sucederle a la Senadora Kana, E3 dejó un pequeño transmisor en la habitación de ésta misma, por lo que le tendría vigilada por un breve tiempo sin que ella lo supiera.

Regresamos a Coruscant al día siguiente, una nave comercial nos trajo de regreso. Aunque el Diktat había insistido en que me escoltaran hasta el Templo, decliné la oferta; prefería no llamar la atención, además de que quería aprovechar a visitar a mi hermana melliza. 

Siempre fue prohibido el apego según el Código, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Mi Maestro lo sabía y prefería ignorar esa verdad, así que mantuve contacto con mi familia desde mi adolescencia hasta ahora. Aunque en realidad, me llevaba más con mi hermana que con otra persona de la casa.

─Aparte del asunto de los ataques... ¿Cómo estuvo eso de escoltar a la Senadora de Corellia?─ curioseó Nina, mi melliza; es menor que yo solo por unos cuantos minutos. 

Había recogido su cabello castaño en una coleta, solo para que éste no cayera sobre su rostro mientras atendía las heridas de mi torso. Recibí un buen regaño de su parte antes de que empezara con dicho trabajo. 

─Supongo que... ¿Normal?─ ella arqueó una de sus cejas ante mi respuesta─. No lo sé, digo, no sucedió nada en el viaje. Pero me resultó agradable en cuanto conversamos en mi alcoba, estuve allí como invitado del Diktat.

─Agradable, ¿eh?─ soltó ella con diversión, negando ligeramente con su cabeza. Solté una pequeña queja ante el tono que utilizó, y ella hizo presión a propósito en una de las heridas en mi clavícula; volví a quejarme─. ¿Solo te pareció agradable?

─Sabes que el Código Jedi prohibe el apego emocional─ ella se detuvo y me miró de manera obvia, como si me preguntara en silencio _"qué estaba haciendo yo aquí entonces"_ ─. Me refiero a que debemos permanecer en celibato, y debemos seguir nuestro voto de castidad.

─¿Y tú crees que todos han seguido esos estatutos?─ indagó ella, alejándose por un momento para desechar los paños manchados con algo de sangre.

─Tal vez, tal vez no. No soy partidario de las reglas del Código, pero tengo que hacer lo que deba para no ser expulsado de la Orden─ respondí, tomando mi camisa grisácea para poder colocármela. 

Encima de ella, me puse mi jubón negro, el cinturón y el sable de luz enganchado en él. Nina se encargó luego de acomodarme la túnica ─ _amarronada, aunque de un tono oscuro también_ ─, y pasó sus manos por mi cabello castaño para acomodarlo un poco.

─Lo único que te voy a pedir es que no te pongas en riesgos innecesarios, menos por alguien de la política─ mencionó ella, apartándose luego; acomodó ligeramente sus anteojos antes de proseguir─. Nunca has tenido problemas con la Senadora Andra, pero que ahora haya aparecido otra y les estén atacando, no solo los Separatistas, resulta complicado. Sé cauteloso, hermano.

─Descuida, lo seré.

─En serio─ me miró de mala manera, como si no me creyera del todo.

─De acuerdo, intentaré serlo.

─Bien, vete ahora antes de que te metas en problemas por no aparecer con E3 en el Templo─ sonó como si me estuviera echando, aunque en realidad sabía que a veces quería que pasemos más tiempo en familia. 

─Nos vemos pronto, hermanita─ revolví ligeramente su flequillo con mis dedos. Ella me dio un leve manotazo para apartarme, aunque solo provocó que soltara una risa.

( • • • )

Pasó todo otro día hasta que regresé al Templo Jedi, ya que me había quedado hospedado lejos; necesitaba despejarme de mis deberes.

Al estar dentro de la estructura, permití que mi firma en la Fuerza fuera notoria, ya que tuve que aprender a ocultar mi presencia cada vez que iba de paso a la casa de mi hermana o que me iba del Templo.

Me presenté frente al Alto Consejo, y después de un par de preguntas de sus integrantes y de mis excusas por mi desaparición de un día, les comenté que por ahora teníamos a un posible sospechoso en el ataque contra la Senadora Danae Kana, sin mencionar el asunto del transmisor.

Por otra parte, el Maestro Plo Kloon sugirió que me apartara de dicho caso y los demás, especialmente los Maestros Windu y Yoda, concordaron con él; llegaron a la conclusión de que otros se encargarían de ese asunto. 

Tuve que aceptar sin chistar para no poner de mal humor al Maestro Windu; solía decir por momentos que me parecía al Maestro Qui-Gon con respecto a su personalidad, y la mayoría en el Templo sabíamos que habían algunos problemas internos entre ellos. Yo simplemente admiraba al Maestro Jinn en silencio.

Al salir de aquella sala, caminé por los pasillos del Templo Jedi, pensando en qué podría hacer el resto del día. Quería encargarme de cosas importantes como el ataque Separatista, pero ahora estaría en problemas ya que me apartaron de eso por el momento. Solo me quedaba esperar señales de aquél transmisor.

─Parece que algo te tiene entretenido─ detuve mi andar ante aquella voz; sentí escalofríos. Al voltear, una mezcla de emociones se hicieron presentes al ver a mi Maestro después de tanto tiempo─. Pensé que estarías feliz de verme, joven caballero Jedi─ añadió con tono burlón. 

Argel, mi ex Maestro. Mi mentor, y una especie de padre para mí. Respetado, serio con la mayoría de las personas, amable, lleno de admiradores entre los Padawans más jóvenes; podría decirse que entre los Maestros Jedi también. Tenía cierto encanto y siempre fue astuto en sus palabras.

Para colmo, sus cortos rizos dorados y sus ojos casi oscuros como la noche, llamaban la atención de cualquiera. La envidia estaba prohibida, pero... ¿Cuántas veces en el pasado había deseado ser como él en apariencia y personalidad? Había perdido la cuenta.

─Maestro Argel─ solté una risa ante su mención, negando ligeramente con la cabeza antes de acercarme a él─. No sentí su presencia en el Templo, pero de verdad me alegra verle. 

─Estabas muy ocupado pensando, sepa la galaxia en qué ─dio una suave palmada amistosa a uno de mis hombros─. El Maestro Yoda me comentó lo sucedido en la reunión. ¿Cómo estás tú?

─Preocupado─ murmuré, a lo que él torció brevemente sus labios─. Sé que no debería, pero es un tema serio.

─Lo que debes hacer es lo que el Consejo te haya indicado. Te guste o no─ advirtió antes de tiempo, como sabiendo que iba a quejarme ante sus palabras─. Eres un caballero Jedi, no un guardián de políticos. Ni mucho menos un Padawan sin experiencia, debes estar centrado en tus deberes. ─Sabía que no era una reprendida, pero se sintió de ese modo por su tono serio; él siempre tenía ese efecto.

─Tanto tiempo sin vernos y ya me está regañando─ bromee, a lo que Argel rió casi en silencio.

─Anda, no seas niño. Mejor vamos a que despejes tu mente, hace poco vi a tu amigo Kenobi y dijo que estaría en la sala de entrenamientos junto a Anakin y Xander─ sonrió de manera discreta, haciendo señas para que le siguiera. De haber podido gritarle, lo hubiera hecho con todo gusto. 

Aunque muchas veces podían llegar a tenerle miedo por su empeño en cumplir con el Código, la verdad es que sus pensamientos no son del todo ortodoxos. Sus intenciones eran cuidar las apariencias, pero como sabe bien que no soy el tipo de persona con la que se pueda hablar tranquilamente del Código, me permitió saber alguna que otra de sus opiniones, y así viceversa.

No condenaba el poder amar o el tener deseos humanos ─ _en nuestro caso_ ─ como tal, sin embargo, no alababa el apego emocional que pueda llevarnos a actuar de forma indebida luego. A veces resultaba contradictorio y difícil entenderlo, pero al final, en sus palabras, siempre hallaba la razón. 

No tardamos mucho en movernos de una torre del Templo a otra, llegando a la zona de las salas de entrenamiento. Allí estaba Anakin junto con Xander, utilizando respectivos palos de práctica para evitar accidentes con los sables de luz. Obi-Wan, por su parte, los miraba entretenidos.

─Ah, ¡qué casualidad!─ mencionó mi Maestro, llamando la atención de los tres. Me sentí como un joven Padawan otra vez, pequeño, avergonzado; detestar a Argel por momentos es poco─. Me da gusto encontrarme con los tres nuevamente y aquí. Recientemente apareció Mirt y estaba interesado en entrenar un poco. ¿Verdad que sí, Lincer?

 _ **"Me las va a pagar por hacer todo ésto vergonzoso, Maestro."**_ ─reclamé por medio de nuestro enlace en la Fuerza, algo que no hemos roto aún cuando dejé de ser su Padawan. Aunque llegamos al punto de tener ciertas restricciones del conocimiento mutuo. 

─Fue sugerido el que despeje mi mente, Maestro Argel, así que sí, creo que sí sería una buena idea─ respondí al instante, volviendo la mirada a los tres presentes en esa sala. 

Anakin y Xander sonrieron, saludando amistosamente con sus manos. Obi-Wan, por su parte, sonrió también y asintió con la cabeza ya que tenía sus manos ocultas bajo las mangas de su túnica. 

─¿Qué les parece un duelo entre Kenobi y Lincer?─ volví mi mirada a Argel, a lo que él fingió una expresión inocente.

─Suena a una buena idea. Hace mucho que no veía a mi Maestro luchar con Mirt─ Anakin fue el primero en estar de acuerdo.

─Siempre aceptaré ver a uno de mis mejores amigos siendo derrotado en duelo─ mencionó Xander con tono burlón. No pude evitar el poner los ojos en blanco.

─Bueno, esa sería una de las bienvenidas más extrañas que tendríamos entre ambos, ya que hace un buen tiempo no conversamos─ ésta vez fue el turno del castaño rojizo de hablar; hace tiempo que no oía su voz.

Iba a terminar aceptando a ello, pero la alerta sobre el transmisor fue lo que me interrumpió. Tomé el pequeño aparato electrónico de entre mi cinturón, viendo que desprendía una tenue luz rojiza.

─Lo siento, tengo... Cosas pendientes que resolver─ me disculpé, apenado, comenzando a caminar con rapidez fuera de aquella sala.

Quise negarme a mí mismo que había provocado confusión y desánimo entre ellos, pero al final, no lo pude ignorar. Más tenía que ver porqué aquello se había activado tan pronto. 

Al llegar a mi habitación, trabé la puerta y me senté al borde de mi cama, revisando la alerta y encendiendo el transmisor de audio.

─ _¿Tú fuiste el que planeó el ataque?_

─ _Por supuesto que no, Danae. Sabes lo mucho que te amo_ ─ esa voz pertenecía a la del Senador que Danae había sugerido como posible sopechoso─. _¿Cómo vas a creer que soy capaz de eso?_

─ _Tenía miedo, habíamos peleado y el ataque hacia mí fue muy diferente al de otras dos Senadoras. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que un Jedi estuvo para mí cuando tú no, Zabah, un caballero Jedi_ ─ enfatizó ella, como echándole en cara ese hecho─. _Debería darte vergüenza._

─ _No me importa si estuvo un Jedi o el mismísimo Canciller Supremo, Danae_ ─ soltó él de mala gana─. _Es por ésto que no coincidimos por momentos, no siempre puedo estar cuando quieres o dices que necesitas. Tenemos ocupaciones._

_─Al menos hazme saber que te importo._

_─Ya te lo dije muchas veces, sí me importas._

_─¿Entonces está todo bien entre nosotros, Zabah?─_ su voz se oyó más dulce que momentos atrás.

 _─Sí, sí lo está._

Apagué el rastreador y el transmisor de audio. Lo dejé a un lado en mi cama, cerré mis párpados y masajee mis sienes lentamente. No tenía idea en qué me estaba metiendo, y me daba la ligera impresión de que me iba a terminar arrepintiendo de algunas cosas.

> * * *


	4. Chapter 4

> * * *

_Dos semanas después..._

_**Narrador Omnisciente.** _

─¿Alguno sabe dónde se ha metido Mirt? Ni siquiera el joven Xander Lyn sabe qué ha pasado con ese muchacho─ comentó el Maestro Argel al cruzarse con Yoda y Windu, ocultando su preocupación ante la desaparición de su antiguo Padawan.

Ya desde varios días que no aparecía y lo evitaba, especialmente en su enlace en conjunto en la Fuerza; se había resguardado completamente, parecía haber creado un muro impenetrable a su mente. Sabía el motivo de ello, pero aún así se preocupaba por las imprudencias que podía cometer el menor. 

─Mucho dolor en él siento en horas de meditación, Maestro Argel. Grave ha sido para él la pérdida del joven Jedi Agust─ respondió el Maestro Yoda a su pregunta, negando brevemente con la cabeza─. De tomar misiones pequeñas para alejarse, no ha parado. Distracción cree necesitar, comunicación con nosotros ha estado evitando.

( • • • )

La Senadora Andra salía de una reunión importante con la Reina de Naboo y su Senadora, Padmé Amidala. Al tener tratados pacíficos, habían hecho acuerdos comerciales para mantener la unión entre ambos planetas.

Siempre había sido de su gusto el poder visitar Naboo, y conversar incluso con Amidala; eran cercanas desde que la contraria dejó de ser reina de dicho planeta. 

La Reina Madre de Hapes siempre tuvo en buen visto a los nabooianos, por lo que tener lazos fuertes con éstos les resultaba beneficioso. Además de que Andra era una de sus favoritas en asuntos de la política, y que fuera cercana a otra Senadora ─ _Padmé_ ─, lo veía como una buena manera de unir a ambos planetas ─ _aunque Andra prefería ignorar esa opinión, ya que por momentos hablar de eso le avergonzaba._

Ella caminó por los pasillos de la Casa Real de Naboo después de finalizada la reunión, dispuesta a marcharse al edificio al que había sido invitada quedarse por unos días. Sus guardias le esperaban no muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella, más tuvo que desviarse al oír la voz de otra persona en uno de los pasillos.

─Descuida, estoy usando uno de los comunicadores privados que mencionaste.

─ _Está bien, supongo que me siento más aliviado ahora._

No le gustaba espiar, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo al oír la voz de Danae y a Mirt también a través de un comunicador. Se trataba de un holograma del mismo; desde su posición tras una de las paredes no podía verle bien, más podía escucharles con claridad.

─ _¿Sucedió algo malo?_ ─ preguntó Mirt con seriedad, aunque se le notaba algo cansado.

─Quería conversar contigo sobre lo sucedido respecto a quien tú ya sabes─ Danae suspiró de manera notoria─. Aunque pareces desanimado, ¿quieres que hablemos? ¿Dónde estás?

─ _Acabo de salir de una misión, me dirijo a la casa de una conocida_ ─ respondió él, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Andra solo pudo pensar en una persona: la hermana melliza de Mirt.

Él siempre le tuvo la confianza suficiente como para hablarle incluso de su cercanía con su familia.

─ _¿Tú dónde estás?_ ─curioseó él.

─Naboo. Tengo asuntos que atender con la reina y su senadora.

─ _Podemos encontrarnos en tu regreso a Corellia, claro, si eso quieres_ ─ sugirió Mirt después de unos cuantos segundos en silencio, como si hubiera estado pensando en varias posibilidades antes de aquella.

─Me parece una buena idea─ el tono de voz de Danae se oyó animado, a gusto con su sugerencia─. Tengo una casa cercana a las Playas Doradas de Corellia. ¿Quieres que nos encontremos allí?

─ _Me haría bien un pequeño descanso, creo._

─Te aviso cuando esté de regreso entonces, hasta luego, Mirt.

Andra no sabía si molestarse, entrar en pánico o liberar la tensión llorando. Se alejó rápidamente del sitio de su escondite antes de que le atraparan, acomodando su vestido y fingiendo que apenas iba pasando por allí, cruzándose finalmente con Danae. 

Ambas intercambiaron miradas algo serias, hicieron una pequeña reverencia como saludo y siguieron su camino. 

Cuando Andra llegó a su nave, la cual la transportaría al edificio de su estadía, tomó asiento apartada, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras no paraba de pensar en la pequeña charla que escuchó. 

¿Qué le sucedía a Mirt? ¿Por qué estaba desanimado? ¿Por qué no le había contactado? Y peor aún, ¿cómo fue que Danae Kana y él se habían hecho cercanos, tanto como para tener los códigos de sus propios comunicadores privados?

( • • • )

Mirt se la pasó la mayor parte del día en la casa de su hermana, para su propio disgusto, llorando. Nina lo consoló lo más que pudo, sintiendo su dolor pues sabía lo mucho que Agust había hecho por su hermano.

Aquél Jedi le había apoyado en sus decisiones y le corregía cuando sentía que era necesario. Incluso fue uno de los que le ayudó a encontrar a su familia, y también fue quien estuvo para contenerle en los momentos que se sentía insuficiente.

Agust era como un hermano para él.

Pero pronto tendría que aceptar que no podía seguir aferrándose a él; no podía dejar que sus emociones le vencieran. Era parte del ciclo de la vida, le gustase o no.

Cuando recibió el aviso de que Danae estaba regresando a Corellia, se despidió de su hermana, se colocó su capucha para ocultar su rostro y salió de allí; ocupó una de las naves del Templo que tenía permitido usar, siendo E3 su acompañante otra vez.

En su viaje fue mayormente distraído. De no ser por E3, quizás hubiera chocado incluso con alguna chatarra del espacio. Solamente iba a Corellia porque quería saber qué tenía que decirle Danae, y por su parte, incluso distraerse de sus propios pensamientos.

Recibió las coordenadas de aquella casa en las Playas Doradas, por lo que después de un buen rato de vuelo, aterrizó la nave cerca a la casa; estaba atardeciendo y el sonido de las olas de las aguas cristalinas era lo único que se escuchaba.

Tomó asiento en la arena, ciertamente dorada; le hacía honor al nombre del lugar. Se quedó descansando allí mientras admiraba el paisaje, viendo como poco a poco el cielo se tornaba anaranjado.

─¿Hace mucho estás aquí? ─preguntó una voz femenina después de algún tiempo. Mirt no se había preocupado porque ya había detectado su presencia a lo lejos.

─Creo que no. Pero eso no importa mucho, éste lugar es bastante relajante y me alegra verte de nuevo─ respondió con calma, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos cafés de Danae; traía el cabello castaño trenzado a sus costados, y su vestimenta era cómoda para el lugar en el que estaban.

─Me alegra también verte, Mirt─ ella sonrió, sentándose a su lado en la arena, manteniendo su mirada en el horizonte─. ¿Quieres que hablemos?

─Primero tú. 

─Zabah dejó de ser un Senador. Renunció hace unos días─ comentó, yendo directo al punto─. No sé porqué, pero me da mala espina.

─No deberías preocuparte, se probó que él no fue el del ataque─ opinó Mirt con tranquilidad.

─Lo sé, pero... Es raro. No quiero molestarte con mis preocupaciones, pero es que, a pesar de lo que pasó, aún me sigo preocupando por él─ murmuró Danae, acercándose un poco más a su acompañante; recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Mirt. Él simplemente le miró, más no le dijo algo al respecto─. Supongo que se volvió alguien muy importante en mi vida.

─Hay cosas que no podemos evitar aunque quisiéramos que fueran así, Danae─ Mirt suspiró silenciosamente, volviendo su mirada al mar.

─¿Qué es lo que te acongoja?─ el castaño no respondió su pregunta. Por lo que ella se enderezó, girando su cuerpo hacia él. Llevó las palmas de sus manos a las mejillas del mayor, acunándole con ellas.

Mirt había quedado de piedra, más se las arregló muy bien para fingir. Normalmente no era muy cercano a otros ─ _siempre habían excepciones─_ , pero no esperaba a que la Senadora reaccionara de ese modo.

─Puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿sí?─ ella sonrió confiable para hacerle sentir cómodo y acarició su rostro con sus dedos pulgares.

─Pues... Tenía un amigo, muy cercano que... Ya no está con nosotros─ un nudo se formó en su garganta, esos que tanto odiaba, había regresado. No quería verse ni sonar débil, pero no podía evitarlo en momentos como ese─. Él era excepcional, un verdadero ejemplo a seguir. No está en nuestras manos el controlar cuanto va a vivir uno u otro, pero... Él era muy joven, no tenía porqué irse...

─Oh, Mirt...

Ella pasó sus brazos por los hombros del contrario, acercándolo a sí para poder abrazarle. Mirt ocultó su rostro en el arco de su cuello, correspondiendo a dicha contención mientras empezaba a llorar en silencio. 

¿Por qué no simplemente podía dejar de ser tan apegado a las personas? ¿Por qué no podía ser igual de frío como otros Maestros Jedi? A veces se detestaba.

─Lo siento... Lo siento mucho, no quería que nuestro encuentro acabara así...─ se disculpó él de manera repetida, a lo que ella negó en silencio, acariciando su cabello para confortarle─. Yo solo quería distraerme y...

─Mirt, descuida─ ella le interrumpió, apartándolo ligeramente para que éste pudiera verle a los ojos─. Estaré aquí para lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo? Si necesitas llorar, hazlo. Y tranquilo, no eres débil por liberar tus emociones. Reprimirlas solo te provocará más daño.

Mirt terminó cediendo, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Danae mientras era atendido por ella, quien le decía constantemente que todo estaría bien, que era un proceso doloroso por el cual lograría salir adelante. 

Así estuvo hasta que el Jedi se quedó dormido, teniendo ligeros espasmos por momentos al haberse rendido ante el sueño mientras aún lloraba; en ningún momento Danae se alejó, y como el clima era tan agradable, decidió pasar la noche cuidando de Mirt en esa playa.

( • • • )

─Así que el Jedi Lincer ha estado escapándose, ¿eh?─ una risa se oyó tras esas palabras, tan siniestra que dejaba relucir la maldad de dicha persona─. Algo impropio en un usuario de la Fuerza con un sable de luz amarillo. Aunque también reune todas las características; es algo contradictorio. 

─Desde hace poco ha puesto el ojo en él, Maestro. ¿Que sugiere hacer con el joven Jedi? 

─La pérdida de uno de sus cercanos ha sido solo el comienzo─ respondió el desconocido con calma, llevando una de sus manos a su mentón, analizando sus movimientos futuros─. Es un usuario de la Fuerza con un gran potencial. Nunca había puesto mi atención en él debido a que _el Elegido_ había aparecido, pero... El joven Lincer parece alcanzar a Skywalker en sus midiclorianos. 

─¿Cree que es más poderoso que el propio Maestro Yoda? ─preguntó su aprendiz, con cierta curiosidad y asombro de que haya otro con esa cantidad de poder.

─No estoy seguro debido a que no tenemos aquí los análisis que se le hicieron al joven─ respondió el mayor, serio, cruzándose de brazos─. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que es igual de emocional que Skywalker.

─Puede que así parezca, pero tiene una voluntad fuerte, Maestro. ¿Lo va a utilizar para su plan?

─No solo eso, aprendiz. Creo que tenemos un cambio de plan, nuestro nuevo pase a la victoria─ indicó, con tono burlón, incluso notandose en su voz la maldad en sus intenciones─. Controlar a Skywalker sería todo un problema, su temperamento nos traería problemas. Pero Lincer parece ser demasiado leal a lo que cree, y debemos ganarnos eso. Lo he estado viendo desde el asunto contra las Senadoras; es un gran guerrero.

─¿Tenemos alguna ventaja sobre él para iniciar?

─Descuida, no seamos impacientes. Su apego por la Senadora Andra, y en poco tiempo, por la Senadora Danae, serán su destrucción. Entonces, acabará viniendo a nosotros.

> * * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, desde aquí empezarán los problemas emocionales, y más la inclusión de los personajes de Star Wars. Además de que estamos cerca de que llegue "El Ataque de los Clones".
> 
> Espero que les guste, gracias por leer. ♡

> * * *

─No estás siendo tú mismo últimamente y no creo que ésto sea solamente por Agust. ¿Qué ha pasado?─ preguntó el Maestro Argel, viendo con seriedad a su ex Padawan mientras bajaba brevemente su sable de luz.

Mirt había apagado su sable, y se quedó un buen rato sostenido de sus rodillas con la cabeza agachada; su frente poseía varias gotas de sudor y su respiración era algo irregular después de una hora de entrenamiento. 

Estaba acostumbrado a resistir mucho más, pero éste día simplemente no daba el rendimiento de siempre. 

─Vuelvo a aclarar, por sexta vez en el día, que estoy bien─ declaró el menor con tono frío, enderezándose luego mientras volvía a encender su sable de luz. Sostuvo su arma sobre su cabeza, inclinándola hacia atrás mientras separaba sus pies, tomando la postura de la Forma V de combate, _Djem So._

A Anakin le gustaba practicar con él cada vez que podía, ya que Mirt se había hecho conocido entre los Padawans más jóvenes por dominar varias formas de combate.

─¿Ésto tiene que ver con las Senadoras de Hapes y Corellia?─ indagó Argel, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás mientras tomaba su sable con ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros, apuntando a su oponente con su arma, adoptando la Forma VII de combate, _Vaapad_.

También se era conocido que el Maestro Windu y el Maestro Argel fueron los únicos que llegaron a dominar sin problema alguno el Vaapad.

Mirt bajó la guardia al verle tomar esa postura, apagando su sable de luz pocos segundos después para rendirse; sabía que lo había hecho a propósito ya que Argel tenía como favorito la Forma III de combate, y ya no tenía intención de que su ex Maestro lo humillara en combate tras su poca concentración.

─¿Qué es lo que te tiene perturbado?─ Argel se acercó al más joven, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Mirt dirigió su mirada a él─. No solo yo estoy preocupado, también lo está Xander, incluso Obi-Wan y Anakin se han dado cuenta de tu actitud extraña. Y mejor no hablemos del Maestro Yoda y otros miembros del Consejo. 

─Simplemente necesito tiempo para procesar lo que sucedió con Agust, nada tienen que ver las Senadoras aquí─ apuntó Mirt, manteniéndose serio mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su ex Maestro; éste simplemente no le creyó─. ¡Por la República Galáctica, Argel! ¡Le dije que estoy bien!

─Cuando realmente me demuestres que es así, te creeré. Acabó el entrenamiento, ve a ducharte y descansa.

Mirt se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y enganchándo su sable de luz en su cinturón, salió de aquella sala de entrenamiento para poder encaminarse hacia su habitación. Antes de llegar al pasillo indicado, se detuvo tras una de las columnas, ocultando su firma en la Fuerza en lo que Xander pasaba por allí.

No tenía intenciones de ser cuestionado, y tampoco quería molestarle con su problemas. Por lo que Mirt notó en ciertos momentos respecto a Xander y a la Senadora de Kuat, bastante tenía su amigo en qué pensar como para llevarle otra preocupación más.

( • • • )

─¿Qué te dicen en el Consejo cuando no te encuentran allí?─ preguntó Danae hacia el mayor, pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos con lentitud.

Mirt se había hecho tiempo libre nuevamente de sus tareas, por lo que fue a visitar a aquella Senadora en Corellia, más específicamente, en las Playas Doradas otra vez. Tenía por entendido que Andra estaba muy ocupada en Hapes, así que prefirió no ir a molestarle.

─Normalmente no tendrían de qué quejarse, completo mis misiones a tiempo─ respondió él con calma, alzando la mirada hacia ella debido a que tenía su cabeza apoyada en su regazo─. Aunque están preocupados por mi comportamiento, dicen que estoy extraño. Pero solo es por lo sucedido con Agust.

─Tómalo con calma, Mirt. Se preocupan por ti porque te aprecian─ ella comenzó a trenzar con lentitud el cabello castaño del contrario─. Pero tienen que seguir muchas reglas al parecer.

─De hecho, para empezar, no debería estar aquí─ Mirt rió de manera ligera, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

─¿Nunca tuviste problemas por tu cercanía a la senadora Andra?─ curioseó Danae, volviendo a llamar la atención del contrario, por lo que éste se enderezó un poco para poder mirarle mejor.

─Pues no─ el castaño se encongió de hombros─. Hemos sido muy cuidadosos con respecto a nuestras demostraciones de afecto. Además de que ella siempre ha sido respetuosa, y es una buena amiga del Consejo.

─Entiendo─ el descontento no se hizo presente en su tono, más el Jedi pudo percibir la inconformidad.

─Yo sé que podrás hacerte cercana al Templo Jedi, en tanto tengas buena relación con el Alto Consejo por algún buen motivo ─señaló Mirt, tratando de animarle.

─Supongo, eso espero─ ella asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a pasar sus dedos por entre los cabellos del castaño frente a sí─. ¿Nunca pensaste en desertar de la Orden?

─No─ Mirt frunció ligeramente las cejas ante aquella pregunta─. Bueno, cuando era más joven, supongo. Pero sé que mi lugar está allí, aunque no siempre esté de acuerdo con el Código. 

─¿Y alguna vez pensaste en hacerlo por alguien?

─¿A dónde quieres llegar?─ él se apartó ligeramente, pero aún viéndole con curiosidad. 

─Mirt, desde todo éste tiempo que hemos estado compartiendo, me di cuenta que tenerte a mi lado me hace muy feliz─ el aludido tragó con fuerza su saliva, sintiendo ligero dolor en su garganta; ésto no podía ser bueno─. Sé que dirás que es poco tiempo, pero siento una conexión contigo que no he sentido con alguna otra persona.

─Danae, yo...

─Lo sé, el Código─ interrumpió ella, suspirando pesadamente─. Pero lo que dice eso no me importa. ¿Qué es lo que opinas tú? 

─Bueno... ─él rascó su nuca con brevedad en lo que se ponía de pie, sintiéndose algo presionado ante la situación─. Sí me agradas, mucho, y me has ayudado mucho éstas semanas. Fuiste una gran contención para mí, ¿pero no crees que es algo precipitado? Yo no soy el tipo de persona que puede ofrecerte lo que esperas, Danae.

─Podemos mantenerlo en secreto─ ella también se puso de pie, acercándose al mayor. La diferencia de altura era bastante, pero eso no le impidió el poder sostenerle por los hombros para que prestara atención a ella─. ¿Una oportunidad, sí? Haré lo que quieras, lo que sea, pero por favor, vamos a intentarlo. Sé que lograré que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

Mirt no sabía qué hacer, y desafortunadamente, no era el tipo de persona que le gustara manipular la mente de los otros para hacerles olvidar. La presión que estaba sintiendo era mucha, y para su desventaja, odiaba ser el que dijera "no", especialmente porque sí había empezado a sentir algo.

Era necesario decir que no, lo sabía, se iba a meter en problemas por el Código. Pero nunca fue alguien que lo siguiera el pie de la letra.

─De acuerdo, supongo... Ya veremos qué sucede.

La más baja saltó de alegría, abrazando luego con fuerza al Jedi. Mirt correspondió en un suspiro silencioso, acariciando las trenzas del cabello oscuro de la senadora.

( • • • )

─¡Felicitaciones, Mirt! Por ser el Jedi más estúpido de la galaxia─ el nombrado miró con disgusto a su hermana, quien caminaba de aquí para allá en la amplia sala de la casa, sintiéndose incómoda. 

─Nina...

─No, nada de _"Nina"_ ─ apuntó ella, interrumpiéndole, cruzándose de brazos mientras le miraba con algo de severidad─. Me alegra que estés con alguien, hermanito, y de verdad apoyaría cualquiera de tus relaciones... ¡Si no estuvieras en la maldita Orden Jedi!

─Bueno, ¡¿qué iba a saber yo que sucedería ésto?!─ se quejó el mayor, acomodándose en su asiento y desviando la mirada; parecía un niño pequeño que acababa de ser regañado por su madre.

─¿No te ha pasado eso con Andra?

─A ella no le intereso en ese ámbito, supongo, nunca me he metido en su cabeza para saber qué piensa realmente sobre mí. No me meto en la cabeza de nadie en realidad─ explicó él, tirando ligeramente de un mechón de su cabello.

─¿Quién más sabe ésto que pasó? 

─Solo tú, por ahora─ respondió, tratando de mantener la calma al pensar las reacciones de los demás─. Probablemente el maestro Argel me matará, Xander no estará feliz, pero no dirá nada a los otros. Anakin es algo impredecible, pero supongo que lo aceptará en silencio... Obi-Wan me regañaría, y probablemente me presionaría para acabar con eso antes de que el Alto Consejo se entere. Y pues, Andra... Últimamente no tengo comunicación con ella.

─¿Pasó algo malo entre ustedes dos? Cada vez que hablas de ella no te ves muy feliz─ comentó Nina, ya que las expresiones de su hermano, estando con ella podía leerlas perfectamente, como un libro abierto. 

─No sé, estamos muy distantes. Me disgusta ésta incomodidad que se formó entre nosotros, pero tampoco quiero molestarle más porque ahora tiene muchas ocupaciones respecto a Hapes─ Mirt suspiró brevemente, ocultando sus manos bajo las mangas de su túnica─. Todo ésto empezó desde que conocí a la senadora Danae, pero no sé qué pasó entre ellas, ni tampoco porqué hay tensión ahora.

─Alguna de las dos tendrá que decírtelo, tarde o temprano. Pero cuando te digo que no te metas en problemas, es porque de verdad _**no**_ quiero que te metas en problemas, Mirt.

─Ya, ya, calma. Encontraré un modo de que todo vuelva a ser pacífico─ Mirt trató de tranquilizarle, más su hermana simplemente suspiró con cansancio.

─Cada vez que dices eso, terminas en problemas emocionales─ Nina masajeó sus sienes, suspirando nuevamente─. No puedes procurar que todos estén bien a costa de tu propia salud emocional, hermano. Las cosas no funcionan así. 

─Solo quiero que los involucrados estén bien, luego encontraré una manera de yo estarlo también. 

Nina no dijo algo más. Esperaba que esa tal Danae fuera lo suficientemente respetuosa a su hermano, en caso de que siguieran con su "extraña relación", o las cosas se volverían aún más problemáticas.

Y no tenía la intención de quedarse de brazos cruzados, viendo luego que Mirt estuviera emocionalmente inestable.

> * * *


	6. Chapter 6

> * * *

─ _¿Ya tienen imágenes de la cita del joven Lincer y la senadora Kana?_

─ _Así es._

─ _Págale a un informante anónimo para que le lleve esas fotografías a la senadora Andra Onisse, pero ocúpate de que no se corra el rumor de lo que han visto; no queremos meter en problemas a Mirt por ahora. Seguramente la senadora Onisse querrá saber qué es lo que está haciendo el Jedi que ella tanto estima._

( • • • )

─Me parece que Andra tiene algo contra mí─ la mención de ese nombre llamó la atención de Mirt, quien dejó de comer de su sopa para prestar atención a Danae.

─¿Por qué crees eso?

─¿No es obvio?─ preguntó ella de manera obvia, a lo que Mirt torció sus labios brevemente─. Digo, tú no estás presente en las reuniones que nos cruzamos, pero pensé que habías notado el recelo de su parte. Además, ella y tú solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y ahora que tú estás conmigo...─ la castaña llevó una de sus manos sobre la del joven Jedi, dándole un suave apretón─, supongo que se ha dado cuenta de que perdió a alguien importante.

─Wow, Danae, espera─ Mirt apartó su mano de repente, acomodando la capucha de su túnica. 

Estaban en un espacio público, y aunque su percepción en la Fuerza era vasta, sus preocupaciones se mantenían firmes en compañía de otros.

─¿Como que perder a alguien importante? ─continuó el Jedi, frunciendo brevemente sus cejas─. Sí sé que no nos hemos estado hablando en éstas semanas, pero eso no quiere decir de que todo se terminó.

Danae miró a Mirt con claro disgusto, a lo que él desvió su mirada a su sopa, encontrando aquella comida como lo más interesante de la galaxia. 

─Yo solo espero que no quiera interferir entre nosotros, porque es muy probable ya que se haya enterado─ Lincer volvió su mirada a la senadora con la mención de que Andra _"ya se ha enterado"_ ─. ¿Sabes del escándalo que hubo por su ex prometido? No quisiera que la historia se repita, menos con nosotros. 

─¿Andra te cae mal solo por ese asunto?─ cuestionó él debido al tono disgustado que utilizó Danae para comentar aquello.

─Por muchos asuntos. Pero no pretendo llenarte la cabeza ni nada por el estilo. Solo... En algún momento te darás cuenta, cariño─ Mirt volvió a desviar la mirada.

Aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de apodos, al menos, no de parte de ella.

─Y dime, por cierto, ¿cuándo cumples años? ─ella cambió de tema de manera radical. Era notorio que no le gustaba que Andra fuera un tema de conversación. 

─Los Jedi no festejamos nuestros cumpleaños ─respondió Mirt a ello, destensándose un poco para sonreír por la pregunta repentina; suponía que era mejor dejar pasar el asunto mencionado anteriormente─. Solo el décimotercero, pero es para afirmar lazos entre un Maestro y su Padawan.

─¿No podemos festejarlo juntos? Por favor─ rogó ella, a lo que Mirt le miró algo sorprendido─. Será algo pequeño, entre nosotros.

El joven Jedi se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, festejar un cumpleaños no le _"llevaría al lado oscuro"_ , por lo que suspiró brevemente y asintió con la cabeza, comentandole que solo faltaban dos semanas para dicho acontecimiento. 

Danae se contuvo de saltar de alegría, diciendo que tendría todo listo para la pequeña reunión entre ellos.

( • • • )

─¿En dónde estabas? Si se puede saber. ─el Maestro Argel interrumpió el paso a su ex Padawan, evitando que continuara su camino por los pasillos del Templo Jedi.

─En la biblioteca del Templo, Maestro─ respondió el contrario, entrelazando sus manos tras su espalda.

─No, hablo de ésta mañana y de los otros días, Mirt─ señaló el mayor, acercándose un poco más para mirarle con seriedad─. Has estado desaparecido, y dudo que tengas misiones de manera continua. Tampoco creo que sea para ver a Nina, antes tus visitas privadas no seguían ese ritmo.

─Simplemente recorro varios lugares, busco la esencia de los planetas. Investigo, interactúo encubierto; algo que los Jedis que no son futuros Centinelas no acostumbran hacer.

─No te mantienes en el anonimato para ser un _"futuro Centinela",_ Mirt─ contraatacó el mayor.

─Es cierto, lo cual nos lleva a que aún no sé si quiero ser un Centinela. Pero aprender de cada planeta de la República es beneficioso, ¿no lo cree?─ el más joven simplemente sonrió de manera inocente. 

─Si fueras tan hábil con el sable de luz como lo eres para hablar, los demás Jedis estaríamos en desventaja─ Argel suspiró silenciosamente debido al comportamiento de su ex Padawan, cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su túnica─. ¿Y qué hay de las reuniones con el Canciller Palpatine?

─¿Acaso no hay nada de discreción?─ Mirt miró a su ex Maestro con los ojos entrecerrados, acusándole en silencio.

─No cuando hay situaciones que preocupan. No eres el mismo desde el asunto con el joven Agust, y aunque sé que cada uno lleva su luto de modos distintos, pareces perdido en otra situación─ el hombre de cabellos dorados miró con seriedad al castaño─. Espero que lo que sea que estés ocultando no amerite mi intervención. 

─Le aseguro, Maestro, que todo ésto es solo paranoia suya─ Mirt simplemente hizo una leve reverencia para esquivar a Argel, quien ya no se interpuso otra vez.

Agradecía a la Fuerza el ser capaz de usarla apropiadamente para proteger su mente, no tenía intenciones de que fueran capaces de ver una mínima parte de sus pensamientos; especialmente los más problemáticos. 

Habría seguido derecho hacia su habitación para ver algo en la HoloNet, de no ser porque alguien se interpuso en su camino por segunda vez en el día. Se trataba de Xander, con quien tenía tiempo que no hablaba apropiadamente. 

─Xander... No te veo muy bien. ¿Pasó algo?─ preguntó Mirt preocupado, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo.

─No, nada, descuida─ le restó importancia, tratando de verse normal. Pero no podía engañar a Mirt, era hábil para saber cuándo era algo serio y cuando no─. Hace bastante que no te cruzo directamente, ¿en qué estabas tú? 

─Estudiando, entrenando y metiéndome en problemas silenciosamente. Pero eso no viene al caso, mejor cuéntame qué te tiene perturbado.

Se puso a su lado, aún con una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros del más bajo, llevándolo directamente a su cuarto para que pudieran hablar en privado. Mirt no quería que hubieran interrumpciones, ni mucho menos que algo de lo que hablaran fuera escuchado por quienes no deben. 

Al entrar en dicho lugar algo espacioso y perfectamente ordenado, Xander tomó asiento al borde de la cama de Mirt, soltando un suspiro cansado.

─¿Y bien?─ Lincer tomó asiento a su lado, dando un suave apretón amistoso a uno de sus hombros. 

─Tiene que ver con la senadora Rahy─ volvió a suspirar, de manera pesada ésta vez. Mirt mordió su propio labio inferior ante su mención, evitando decir algo respecto a ella─. Mirt, yo sé que puedo confiar en ti porque sé que no me delatarás con el Alto Consejo─ Xander miró fijamente a los ojos del contrario─, y pues, ésto que me involucra con Rahy digamos, ya está prohibido por el Código. 

─¿Apego emocional? ¿Una relación prohibida? 

─No una relación como tal, de hecho, no tenemos nada formalizado. Pero sí es apego emocional─ respondió, masajeando sus sienes por un breve momento.

─Sabes que no considero que el apego emocional sea algo tan malo, Xan─ le recordó Mirt, evitando mostrarse nervioso frente a él; éste asunto le recordaba a Danae y aún todo le causaba dudas.

─Es que, ella también se ha apegado a mí. O eso hace parecer... Es... Muy celosa, y demandante─ Mirt trató de no mirarle de manera obvia; desde que estuvieron juntos en la reunión con Palpatine lo había notado─. Cree que me importan más los demás que ella, y no es así. 

─Xan, solo puedo decirte que... Si te causa problemas de ese tipo, y afecta demasiado tu bienestar emocional, tendrías que alejarte y seguir con tu vida como Jedi─ expresó el castaño, pasando una de sus manos por su propio cabello, como si ello le ayudara a liberar la propia tensión que hace un buen rato poseía─. Tienes ocupaciones aquí, no puedes dejar que ella interfiera gravemente en eso.

─¿Y qué hay de ti?─ Mirt ya lo veía venir, era obvio que sería cuestionado aunque no quería que fuera así─. Por fin tenemos tiempo de hablar, ¿dónde estabas metido todo éste tiempo?

─He estado visitando a la senadora Kana en Corellia─ dijo así sin más, sintiendo un peso menos en su pecho.

─¿Estás tú en una...?

─Más o menos. Pero necesito que no le digas a nadie, ni a Argel. ¿De acuerdo? ─rogó, completamente serio; estaba claro que lo podrían expulsar de la Orden si se enteraban de la situación. 

─Claro─ aseguró Xander, aunque no tan feliz de enterarse de dicho asunto de esa manera, y menos después de tanto tiempo─. Aunque pensé que te atraía Andra u Obi-Wan.

─¡No!─ respondió Mirt al instante, sintiendo algo de calor en su rostro con la sola mención de ambos─. Digo, con Andra... No lo sé, no hemos llegado a nada en particular. Y respecto a Obi-Wan... Es peor que estar en una relación prohibida con una senadora. Además, él es un ejemplo para todos; es un hombre muy correcto.

─Solo comentaba, Mirt─ Xander se encogió de hombros─. No sé qué tal todo con Andra, pero creo que Kenobi te extraña y no te has dado cuenta.

─Pues, con Andra no hablo hace un tiempo. Y con Obi-Wan tiene más de un mes que no conversamos apropiadamente─ comentó, algo nostálgico─. Pero ellos están ocupado en sus asuntos y yo en los míos, Xander. No pretendo molestarles ahora.

Xander simplemente negó con su cabeza por su respuesta. A veces Mirt era tan duro consigo mismo, que prefería ignorar sus propias incomodidades para no ser quien _"incomodara"_ a los demás. 

Aprovechó que no habría nadie que los molestara, por lo que apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor, rodeando su cadera con sus brazos.

Mirt sonrió de manera breve y correspondió el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza sobre la del contrario, mirando al frente en silencio mientras sentía la firma de Xander rodear la suya, conectándose por medio de la Fuerza. 

Se mantuvo tranquilo cuando le aceptó; pequeños tintes de azul claro como el sable de luz de Xander se hicieron presentes en su mente debido a que le envolvió por completo. Se sintió extrañamente protegido ante su presencia, pero también a gusto con ella.

> * * *


	7. Chapter 7

> * * *

─No puedo creerlo...─ Andra dejó de lado el holopad que le fue entregado, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. 

Quería pensar que todo eso era una mentira, que sus ojos le estaban engañando. Pero el holograma de Mirt abrazando cariñosamente a Danae estaba completamente claro.

Se enderezó en su cama, poniendo una de sus manos en su cuello al sentir un nudo en su garganta; su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que desde incluso en ese lugar podía sentir como latía dolorosamente.

No sabía qué pensar al respecto, o como reaccionar; su estado de shock sería evidente para cualquiera si no estuviera en su habitación. 

Andra nunca había dado un paso más allá por el simple hecho de que Mirt es un caballero Jedi. Un joven a quien conoció cuando todavía era un Padawan.

Mirt siempre fue de los que no seguían estrictamente las reglas, o al menos en algún ámbito se salía con la suya; eso lo tenía por conocido debido a que sabía sobre su apego emocional a su melliza. 

Y a pesar de que la conexión entre ambos era notoria, nunca se atrevió a confesar cómo se sentía realmente porque quería evitarle otro problema a Mirt. No quería que éste fuera impulsivo y se arriesgara a que la Orden Jedi lo expulsara por no seguir el Código. 

Pero entonces llegó Danae de repente a alterar su pequeña complicidad, y en poco tiempo consiguió lo que Andra por mucho tiempo evitó confesar. 

Tomó su almohada, hundiendo su rostro en ella entre lágrimas, soltando quejas ahogadas, golpeando su acolchado con su mano libre para descargar su tensión. 

Si Mirt era feliz así, _con **ella**_ , entonces tendría que dejarlo ir, ¿no? 

No quería irrumpir en su felicidad, ni tampoco ser el mal tercio, aún a pesar de que no era de su agrado lo que él estaba haciendo, y menos con quién estaba compartiendo su tiempo.

Dejó la almohada frente a ella, humedecida por sus lágrimas. Limpió las demás que seguían deslizándose por sus pómulos con las yemas de sus dedos, moviéndose al lado derecho de su cama para acercarse a la mesita de noche que estaba en esa dirección. 

Abrió el primer cajón de aquél mueble, tomando luego el comunicador privado que consiguió para poder contactar a Mirt sin tener ningún problema. Mordió su labio inferior por un momento; siempre lo tenía cargado por si Mirt trataba de comunicarse con ella. 

Respiró profundamente después para hacer lo que pensó en un principio; lo apagó, volviendo a meterlo en ese cajón, volviendo a su posición anterior. Abrazó con fuerza la almohada que había dejado frente a sí, sollozando. 

Ya no tenía que estar expectante por alguna llamada de Mirt, el comunicador estaba fuera de línea, debía dejarlo en paz a pesar de que lo extrañaba. 

( • • • )

**Mirt's pov.**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Mi cuerpo relajado y mi mente conectada a la Fuerza; meditar era uno de mis ejercicios favoritos, por el simple hecho de que podía liberar todas mis preocupaciones allí, aunque debía estar atento de no descuidar los escudos que había creado para proteger mi mente, de otra forma, quien estuviera conectado a mí podría saber qué me estaba pasando.

Y mi conexión con mi ex Maestro no se había roto aún, por lo que la precaución debía ser mayor. 

Pensar en el día de mi cumpleaños me causaba cierto tipo de nervios que no sentía desde hace varios años. Si no estaba en alguna encomienda, visitaba por un momento a mi familia para saludar a mi hermana. Y si no, robaba algo de tiempo a Andra para pasar unas pocas horas juntos; ella se encargaba de animarme el día aunque para mí ya era uno común y corriente. 

> _¿Será que Andra va llamarme ese día? ¿Me pedirá que nos veamos aunque sea un pequeño momento?_

Dejé de meditar al tener mis pensamientos desviados, abriendo mis párpados y suspirando breve. Si ella me llegara a llamar, me disculparía luego con Danae por no poder ir temprano y le avisaría que iría a Corellia en la noche.

Realmente necesitaba tener una reunión con Andra. No solo la extrañaba, sentía que el vacío que se hacía presente era cada vez más amplio; todo tipo de comunicación se había roto desde que ninguno tenía tiempo de contestar las llamadas del otro, más suponía que ella estaría bien, al menos con lo que tenía que ver con las negociaciones de Hapes ─ _eso era lo que decía la HoloNet─._

El silencio de mi habitación fue interrumpido ante la alerta de mi comunicador privado. Se trataba de un holograma de Danae, grabado hace no mucho tiempo.

─ _Buenas noches, Mirt, espero que estés bien. Acabo de terminar mis tareas como senadora, pero aún tengo cosas que resolver y por eso no puedo comunicarme directamente contigo. Espero que puedas descansar y que no te metas en algún tipo de problema. Recuerda que te quiero mucho._

El holograma se apagó, y dejé el aparato electrónico a un lado, sintiendo cómo mi corazón latía rápidamente. Nunca pensé verme envuelto en una situación así, pero realmente me agradaba ser querido de ese modo.

Me bajé de la cama y me puse mis botas, acomodando mi sable de luz en mi cinturón para salir de mi cuarto. El Canciller Palpatine me había propuesto tener una pequeña reunión ésta noche, y sin pensarlo mucho acepté su cordial invitación.

Aún no sabía cómo fue que terminé haciéndome algo cercano a aquél hombre, pero es bastante amable y me brinda mucha confianza. La suficiente como para sentirme bien conmigo mismo; quizás ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales no rechazaba sus invitaciones. 

Después de tomarme mi tiempo para salir del Templo, llegué al edificio ejecutivo situado en el Distrito del Senado, allí frente a la Rotonda del Senado se encontraba la oficina del Canciller.

─Joven Mirt, me agrada verte por aquí; te estaba esperando con ansias─ dijo él una vez que me aparecí en su oficina, manteniendo una sonrisa amable mientras me indicaba con su mano que tomara asiento.

─Buenas noches, Canciller, me agrada verle nuevamente─ comenté de manera amable, haciendo lo que me indicó. No tardó mucho en aparecerse un sirviente, quien traía una bandeja entre sus manos con dos tazas; apostaba a que era té. Agradecí en un asentimiento y volví mi mirada al hombre que estaba tras su escritorio─. ¿Cómo le ha ido?

─Oh, muchacho, no es tan fácil ser Canciller. Muchos Senadores esperan a que se tome cartas en el asunto de los ataques, más mucho no se puede hacer; no sabemos aún quién está tras todo ésto─ respondió él, negando brevemente con la cabeza. Sostuvo su taza y la llevó a sus labios para beber un poco del contenido─. ¿Cómo estás tú con todo ésto y con el asunto de las Senadoras?

─Simplemente normal, eso creo. No se puede hacer mucho más que seguir las órdenes del Alto Consejo─ comenté, omitiendo ciertos detalles solo por precaución. A pesar de que el hombre se veía muy confiable, aún tenía mis dudas.

─Tienen muchas reglas que seguir, eso lo tengo por sabido─ apuntó Palpatine, a lo que sostuve mi taza para beber un poco de té─. Pero eres un gran caballero Jedi, Mirt. Hubieron varios elogios hacia ti por proteger a ambas senadoras, además de que haz tenido un gran Maestro; tu entrenamiento habrá sido de los mejores.

─No lo diría así... Pienso que tengo mucho que aprender, técnicas que dominar. Pero el Maestro Argel es uno de los mejores de la Orden, eso no lo dudo.

─Paso a paso, muchacho. Aún eres muy joven, ¿no? ¿Qué edad tienes?─ Palpatine enarcó una ceja, mirándome con curiosidad. 

─Los Jedi no tenemos interés por la edad, Canciller. En sí, no festejamos nuestros cumpleaños; solo estamos agradecidos de que la Fuerza nos permita vivir el día a día─ volví a beber otro poco de mi té; no sabía porqué de pronto éste tipo de preguntas me ponía nervioso. 

─Estás en confianza, Mirt, no te preocupes. Dudo que te vayan a expulsar de la Orden solo porque me digas tu edad─ soltó una risa divertida ante sus propias palabras, y sentí algo de calor en el rostro por ello.

 _"Avergonzado"_ sería una palabra muy pequeña para describir cómo me estaba sintiendo al no haber respondido su simple pregunta. 

─Dentro de unos días cumpliré veinticinco ─respondí así sin más, a lo que el hombre sonrió ampliamente por ello.

─Realmente eres muy joven, y te ves muy capacitado para estar en dicha posición. No me sorprendería que tuvieras un cargo importante en poco tiempo; serías un Maestro Jedi ejemplar─ señaló él, volviendo a hacer elogios. 

─Tal vez, puede ser.

A veces no sabía cómo responder exactamente, no quería dejarme llevar por la altanería o la arrogancia, así que aceptaba todo aquello en una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento con la cabeza.

La conversación con él se mantuvo tranquila, y por un momento él logró que Andra y Danae salieran de mis pensamientos. Aún así, todavía tenía muchas cosas que resolver, y debía empezar desde el Templo para hablar con Argel y con Obi-Wan.

Especialmente con éste último, con quien aún no podía hablar pues se encontraba ocupado en el entrenamiento de Anakin. Y cuando había algo de tiempo para acercarme a él, me terminaba perdiendo en Corellia para pasar mis horas con Danae.

Definitivamente, de _"Jedi ejemplar"_ , no tengo mucho.

( • • • )

Transcurrieron los días con tranquilidad, seguí con mis tareas diarias, traté de mostrarme más hacia los demás Maestros Jedi para que dejaran sus preocupaciones de lado, y me encargué de que no hubieran sospechas sobre mí y mis _cambios_ desde lo sucedido con Agust. 

Todas las noches _─como ésta─_ recibía mensajes de Danae, quien efusivamente me mencionaba lo mucho que le alegraba que se acercara el día de mi cumpleaños _─el cual ya sería mañana─._

También tenía la leve esperanza de recibir alguna llamada de parte de Andra, pero simplemente no había nada de ella más que información en la HoloNet.

No sabía si yo había hecho algo mal o la había incomodado de manera extrema, o si tal vez solo era un juego de su parte como algunas veces lo hizo para luego darme una sorpresa.

Me quité mi túnica para dejarla bien acomodada sobre un pequeño mueble de mi habitación, pasé mis dedos por entre mis cabellos para acomodarlo ligeramente, y en cuanto estuve por tomar asiento sobre mi cama, oí tres toques suaves en la puerta.

Fruncí brevemente el entrecejo, algo confundido por ello. Me acerqué sin tomarme mucho tiempo, quitándole el seguro a la puerta para abrirla luego; de no haber podido ocultar mi reacción, quien estaba frente a mí habría notado que me había quedado algo petrificado por su presencia. 

─Buenas noches, Mirt. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? ─preguntó Obi-Wan finalmente, hablando en un tono amable; su voz se mantuvo resonando en mi cabeza, como si en el fondo extrañara que se dirigiera directamente a mí.

Humedecí mis labios brevemente, un acto de reflejo ante los nervios repentinos; odiaba que me provocaran eso y no ser capaz de controlarlo bien, pero ahora realmente me sentía entre la espada y la pared. 

Simplemente me hice a un lado en silencio, dejándole entrar. No tenía idea de qué es lo que Kenobi querría charlar, pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser una larga charla. 

> * * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Le ofrecí una silla a Obi-Wan y él aceptó mi gesto con gusto, tomando asiento frente a mi cama mientras yo trataba de ocultar cualquier indicio de ansiedad. Kenobi siempre fue muy perceptivo, y lo que menos quería era que me descubriera apenas la primera vez que conversamos después de que inició mi "extraño comportamiento".

─Ya hace un buen tiempo que no tenemos un momento juntos─ comentó él, poniendo una de sus manos en su barba, cubriendo ligeramente su boca con sus dedos.

Presté más atención a sus rasgos aunque lo hice de manera discreta. Se había dejado crecer el cabello y la barba para verse más adulto, aunque podría llegar a apostar que seguía teniendo el rostro de un adolescente si se afeitaba.

Él a mi edad seguía siendo un Padawan y ni siquiera aparentaba tener más de veinte años; por mi parte, algunos aprendices más jóvenes creen que vengo de la generación de Obi-Wan, aunque hay diez años estándar que nos separa en ello.

─Sí, realmente ha pasado bastante tiempo ─respondí en cuanto volví de mi ensimismamiento─. Pero bueno, tenemos nuestras obligaciones. Imagino que entrenar a Anakin no ha de ser una tarea fácil─ sonreí brevemente de lado, a lo que él respiró profundamente y luego sonrió.

─Realmente no es fácil. En cierta parte me recuerda a ti, son muy parecidos en varios aspectos ─señaló algo divertido, y no necesité preguntar por alguna explicación, sabía cuáles aspectos se refería.

─Qué bueno que tengas a alguien que te recuerde a mí cuando no estoy presente─ bromee ligero, como lo solía hacer cada vez que nos reuníamos; Obi-Wan simplemente apartó la mirada y aquello me provocó otra sonrisa─. El Maestro Qui-Gon estaría muy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que haz logrado, Obi.

─Sé que también estaría muy orgulloso de ti─ dijo por su parte, volviendo a mirarme mientras cruzaba sus brazos por debajo de su túnica─. Te tenía en estima, fuiste de gran ayuda en la invasión a Naboo a pesar de que eras un joven Padawan. Pero también muy osado, despreocupado, arriesgado y terco; no sé cómo al Maestro Argel no le dio un infarto.

─Solo seguí la voluntad de la Fuerza─ no pude evitar soltar una risa ante las palabras de Obi-Wan; cada vez que salía ese tema de conversación mencionaba que mi actuar fue bastante inapropiado─. A veces siento que deberíamos haber intercambiado de Maestro de vez en cuando.

Fue su turno de reír; fue una risa bastante sincera aunque en un tono relativamente bajo. Aunque luego se quedó mirándome en silencio, pasando unos cuantos segundos en los cuales le mantuve la mirada.

─¿Qué estás ocultando, Mirt?─ preguntó, su voz se oyó tranquila, más su expresión era de preocupación.

─¿Por qué creen que oculto algo?

─Porque a pesar de que eres el mismo de siempre en muchas cosas, haz cambiado en otras tantas─ respondió, suspirando de manera silenciosa luego─. Tal vez no te haz dado cuenta, pero no solo yo he notado que estás actuando... Diferente. Estás en un constante ida y vuelta, no sé porqué y no sé a dónde vas, pero me preocupa que los motivos de ello sean graves.

Me mantuve en silencio. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándole a los ojos, suplicando con la mirada que me ayude a salir del pozo en el que yo mismo me metí, pero simplemente esbocé una sonrisa luego.

Y murmuré un: _"no te preocupes, prometo que estaré bien pronto."_

( • • • )

**_Narrador Omnisciente_.**

Danae tenía todo preparado para el cumpleaños de Mirt; quería que el día fuera perfecto para el joven Jedi, pero solo había algo que le preocupaba y molestaba, y era que Andra decidiera aparecer justo en ese día tan importante.

Sabía que probablemente Mirt estaba cansado de sus quejas, ¿había pasado siquiera una semana sin que ella le dijera que habían acciones de Andra que le molestaban? Definitivamente no.

Y también le daba miedo eso, que Mirt la dejara por ser posesiva, y ciertamente, celosa. El poder tener a alguien que Andra no tenía del mismo modo era algo... _Asombroso_ , pero sentir que ella era superior de algún modo, y que podría llegar nuevamente a Mirt para alejarlo le ponía de los nervios, porque tenía esa sensación de que el Jedi era capaz de volver a atrás, donde "era feliz".

_¿Realmente no podía ser feliz con ella? ¿De verdad tenía que irse con la senadora de Hapes?_

Suspiró mientras miraba todo lo que ya tenía preparado en su casa que estaba frente a la playa. Mirt le había dicho que recién aparecería en Corellia apenas empezara a anochecer.

Danae sabía que su hermana también cumplía años, y que probablemente Mirt estaba pasando todo el día con su familia, o incluso con algunos amigos Jedi que decidieran saludarle por este día especial, pero...

_¿Y si Andra llamó a Mirt? ¿Y si él se fue a Hapes para celebrar con ella?_

Soltó un grito de la impotencia, odiaba tener esas inseguridades, pero por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba que Andra pudiera hacer de las suyas para alejar al caballero Jedi.

Mirt por su parte, no tenía idea de porqué Danae detestaba tanto a Andra. Sabía que en el pasado eran amigas y luego que de un momento a otro, dejaron de hablarse. No diría que empezaron a hacerse la guerra, pero sus extraños comportamientos hacían notar que todo estaba mal; especialmente los comentarios de Danae, quien a veces acababa llorando en las noches, preguntando qué tenía que hacer para poder tener verdaderamente su atención.

Él ni siquiera sabía qué responder, solo quería mantener las cosas en calma. Apenas tenía ideas sobre el amor, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a ser algo problemático; quizás simplemente era así y luego las cosas cambiarían, por esa misma razón trató de hacer lo posible por convencer a Danae que nadie era superior a otro, y que cuando decía que la quería, era simplemente la verdad.

Tres toques a la puerta principal llamaron la atención de Danae, a lo que rápidamente fue allí para abrir y luego saltar a los brazos de Mirt, llenando su rostro de besos mientras murmuraba varios _"feliz cumpleaños"_. El mayor soltó una pequeña risa, sosteniendo a la más baja con cuidado, recibiendo sus gestos cariñosos con gusto.

─Qué agradable bienvenida─ mencionó él, sonriendo de lado en cuanto Danae bajó de sus brazos─. También te extrañé.

─Pero yo te extrañé mucho más─ mencionó ella, haciéndose a un lado para que Mirt pudiera pasar. Él se quitó su túnica, acomodándola en el perchero de la entrada, dejando a la vista ropas formales corellianas, a lo que Danae sonrió ampliamente─. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Qué hiciste?─ curioseó ella, tratando de no sonar extraña en sus preguntas mientras cerraba la puerta.

─Me fue bastante bien, fui a la casa de mis padres para celebrar con mi hermana. Mi Maestro me saludó, pasé algo de tiempo con otros Jedi, y luego me tardé un poco porque vine a Corellia y compré ésto─ explicó y señaló su atuendo, a lo que Danae respiró con más tranquilidad─. ¿Te gusta?

─Sí, cariño, te queda hermoso─ respondió ella con tono amoroso, a lo que Mirt sonrió─. Ahora ven, te tengo tu sorpresa. Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos, ¿de acuerdo? Y nada de usar tus... Extraños poderes de Jedi.

Mirt soltó una carcajada, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos. Danae tomó su mano, guiándole por la casa para llevarle a la sala. Después de ayudarle a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás, le dijo que podía abrir los ojos, y así lo hizo.

Todo estaba decorado perfectamente; la cena se encontraba servida y habían varias velas aromáticas alrededor. También había una caja con un moño encima, la cual se encontraba a un lado de donde estaba él sentado.

─Ábrela─ pidió Danae con emoción, e hizo lo que ella señaló.

Al principio vio unas cuantas vendas y Bacta, a lo que Mirt rió brevemente; probablemente era lo que más necesitaría en sus próximas misiones. Pero debajo de ello habían varias prendas costosas de tonos oscuros; en otro entonces no las utilizaría, pero desde que daba paseos con Danae, comenzaron a gustarle ese tipo de prendas, aunque prefería buscar precios fáciles de costear.

─Wow, Danae, son... Preciosos─ murmuró Mirt, mirando las prendas con atención─. De verdad, no sé qué decirte... Me encantan.

─¿Seguro?─ preguntó ella, mirándole con ilusión.

─Seguro, amé los regalos, tienes muy buen gusto y... Wow, de verdad que todo es genial. Incluso la Bacta─ añadió en una risita. Danae se le acercó y dejó un cariñoso beso en la comisura de sus labios.

─Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. Tal vez no sea perfecto, pero fue con la mejor de las intenciones ─señaló ella, a lo que Mirt le sonrió cariñoso.

─Lo sé, además veo que te luciste con la cena. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

─Y aún no viste el postre─ comentó Danae; ambos rieron al unísono─. Anda, vamos a cenar, la comida se va a enfriar si no.

Mirt asintió con la cabeza y dejó sus regalos dentro de la caja en la que vinieron. Se acomodó en su lugar frente a Danae, y empezaron a cenar mientras hablaban de lo que hicieron en el día, incluso de lo sucedido en el día anterior ya que Mirt no vino a verle.

Luego de la agradable cena, comieron el postre. Compartieron varias risas, anécdotas, e incluso salieron a mirar las estrellas desde la playa. Sin embargo, Danae notó que Mirt estaba al pendiente de su comunicador privado, y aunque tenía especulaciones sobre eso, se contuvo de hacer las preguntas que rondaban por su mente.

Al volver a la casa, Danae le rogó a Mirt que se quedara a dormir, y a pesar de que él se mostró dudoso al principio, terminó accediendo a su pedido. Fue a tomar una ducha y se puso el pijamas que Danae había comprado para él, no tardaron mucho en acostarse en la amplia cama que se encontraba en la habitación, la cual estaba cubierta con sábanas de satin rojo.

Mirt dejó su comunicador en la mesita de noche que estaba de su lado, y se acostó mirando hacia aquél objeto, dándole por un momento la espalda a Danae. Después de varios minutos en silencio, ella se acercó y le abrazó por detrás, pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre su cintura.

─¿Estás bien?─ preguntó la senadora, algo preocupada pero aún sin poder alejar sus especulaciones de su mente.

─Sí, solo... Algo perdido─ respondió Mirt, suspirando brevemente. Dio media vuelta en la cama, mirando finalmente a la senadora Kana. Puso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y le dio una suave caricia─. No me prestes atención, solo trata de descansar.

─No creo poder dormir si te ves de ese modo, cariño─ respondió Danae, tomando el rostro del Jedi entre sus manos, dándole suaves caricias─. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Esperabas algo? ¿A alguien?

─Simplemente... Esperaba un saludo en específico, pero no importa, tal vez se le habrá pasado. Puede suceder─ Mirt le restó importancia a ese asunto.

─Bueno, pero si lo sabía supongo que debía considerarlo importante. Después de todo, no a cualquiera le dices tu cumpleaños, ¿no?─ cuestionó ella, y Mirt simplemente torció sus labios─. ¿Quién fue, cariño? ¿Puede que haya sido algún Jedi? O... ¿Andra te saludó hoy?

Mirt se mantuvo en silencio ante esa última pregunta, a lo que Danae respiró profundamente; le había dado en el clavo.

─No, no lo hizo ─respondió Mirt, encogiéndose brevemente de hombros desde su lugar─. Pero como dije, tal vez se le habrá pasado. Estaba ocupada en varias cosas respecto a Hapes─ Danae le miró seriamente, a lo que el mayor desvió la mirada─. Bueno, eso quería suponer... Pero me dolió que no me haya dicho nada. No lo sé, yo... No sé.

─Mi amor, al fin te diste cuenta─ murmuró ella, abrazando fuertemente al joven Jedi quien tenía una expresión algo dolida.

Danae evitó sonreír, pero de haber podido hacerlo si estuviera a solas, lo habría hecho. Andra había cometido una gran equivocación que ella no, y que Mirt se diera cuenta que no era tan perfecta como Andra Onisse quería aparentar, era aún mejor.

A los pocos minutos, llevó a Mirt a la ventana un momento, diciendo que aún le había quedado mostrarle una cosa. Se comunicó con alguien rápidamente, y luego de eso inició un pequeño show de fuegos artificiales. Ambos compartieron ese momento en silencio; el mayor con la mirada puesta en el cielo, Danae con la suya en Mirt, viéndolo sonreír, lo cual le provocó que tuviera esa misma expresión en su rostro.

Pero no solo era por eso, si no porque sabía que de alguna manera u otra, Andra estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía Danae junto con Mirt, y estaba completamente segura de que éste festejo llegaría a sus oídos.

Al volver a la cama tiempo después, abrazó fuertemente a Mirt hasta que éste se durmió en sus brazos, y cuando notó que su respiración se volvió más pacífica, acarició sus cabellos con cariño, mirando el techo de su casa con una amplia sonrisa.

El Jedi ya era solo suyo, o al menos eso quería creer después de ver como se había mostrado desilusionado ante la falta de Andra en un día tan importante.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

_─¿Qué...? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó Andra al despertar, mirando con cierta seriedad a Mirt, quien se encontraba presente en su habitación con su sable de luz encendido._

_Mirt miró la empuñadura que estaba sosteniendo, y a pesar de que parecía actuar con calma, se había sentido alarmado al instante; esa no era la empuñadura que había escogido para su sable de luz. Aún así, la hoja de plasma seguía siendo de un brillante color amarillo._

_─Me asignaron como tu caballero protector, quisieron asesinarte─ respondió Mirt finalmente, guardando luego su sable de luz._

Se levantó de la cama completamente exaltado, respirando de manera irregular, como si estuviera agitado. Danae no tardó mucho en darse cuenta del estado perturbado del joven Jedi, ya que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado.

─Mirt, Mirt ─le llamó ella, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro para que reaccionara─. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

El nombrado enfocó su vista en Danae, tratando de calmarse; la luz de las tres lunas de Corellia era lo único que iluminaba la habitación.

─Estoy bien, solo fue...─ una pequeña queja escapó de sus labios al sentir una punzada en su cabeza─. Solo fue un sueño, perdón por haberte despertado.

─Descuida, estoy bien─ ella dejó un beso en una de las mejillas de Mirt, dando caricias a su cabello─. ¿Regresarás a Coruscant?

─Antes de que vuelvan a notar mi ausencia, sí.

─Parece que últimamente están muy pendiente de lo que haces y dejas de hacer ─comentó con cierto disgusto.

Mirt sabía que Danae quería que ambos pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos, pero él aún no tenía la intención de abandonar la Orden Jedi.

─Solo están preocupados por mí─ Mirt le restó importancia con la mano, alejándose de ella para ponerse de pie y colocarse la vestimenta que usaba como Jedi─. Nos veremos pronto, Danae.

Él se acercó para dejar un beso en su frente a modo de despedida, pero Danae se tomó el atrevimiento de alzar su cabeza para atrapar sus labios, uniendo los suyos en un beso lento, cariñoso.

Al salir de aquella casa, Mirt podía percibir la felicidad que Danae sentía, más él estaba lejos de sentirse bien. Ni siquiera se había sentido lo suficientemente cómodo con el beso a pesar que le correspondió, y no sabía si era porque aún quería engañarse con su ligero aferre al Código Jedi, o porque se encontraba vagando en sus pensamientos, perturbado por el sueño que había tenido minutos atrás.

( • • • )

─¿Una misión? ¿Juntos?─ Mirt miró con desconcierto al Maestro Yoda, quien había pedido hablar a solas con él.

─Compañía es lo que necesitas, joven Lincer ─comentó Yoda ante su pregunta─. Solitario todo éste tiempo haz estado, preocuparnos a todos es lo que haz logrado. Con tu ex Maestro te habría enviado, pero en su propia misión ahora se encuentra.

─Lo siento, Maestro Yoda. No quería provocarles ésto. Puede que esté solitario, pero...

─Ningún tipo de oscuridad siento en ti, Mirt─ apuntó el Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi, manteniéndose sereno─. Pero que tu luz se corrompa muchos otros desearán. Siempre recuerda que un gran usuario de la Fuerza eres, utilizarte para cometer el mal es muy posible que otros quieran.

─Descuide, Maestro Yoda, me mantendré alerta a ello entonces.

Yoda no respondió a eso, sabía que Mirt podría percibirlo, así como también sabía que podrían lograr engañarle. A veces quien pudiera llegar a traicionarle sería quien menos lo pensaría, por eso mismo la preocupación hacia él no se desvanecía; Mirt se resguardaba mucho, su presencia desaparecía y aparecía en el Templo de momentos. 

Sin embargo Mirt no estaba en disciplina porque el Maestro Yoda le había tomado cariño, aunque él quería ignorar eso y pensar que lo hacía solo porque el joven era un faro en medio de la gran oscuridad. 

─¿El Maestro Kenobi y su Padawan saben que los acompañaré en ésta misión?─ preguntó Mirt, a lo que el Maestro Yoda simplemente respondió con un asentimiento.

Después de acabadas las explicaciones, Mirt saludó al Gran Maestro y se marchó de aquella habitación, yendo directamente hacia la Sala de las Mil Fuentes para despejar un poco su mente. Si habían encontrado un misterioso holocrón en Dallenor, quizás podrían haber más de donde salió ese.

Nunca se había interesado mucho por los antiguos holocrones Jedi, pero sabía que algunos eran proféticos _─como el de la profecía acerca del Elegido─,_ así como también habían otros que solo podían ser vistos por los del rango más elevado en la Orden.

Al llegar a aquél invernadero que estaba ubicado en la base del Templo, sintió que se relajaba poco a poco. Podía oír el sonido de las cascadas a lo lejos, así como a su alrededor había abundancia de flora, de todos los colores que podrían ocurrírsele.

Normalmente no habían muchos presentes en aquél lugar y a esa hora. La mayoría estaban ocupados con sus Padawans, estudiando, en misiones, descansando o iban específicamente a las salas de meditación. Sin embargo, pudo percibir una presencia conocida que provenía de las áreas meditativas, por lo que abandonó su idea de recorrer el lugar y caminó directamente hacia allá.

─Me sorprende encontrarte aquí a ésta hora, Mirt─ mencionó Obi-Wan en cuanto lo sintió cerca─. Pero me da gusto verte en el Templo.

─Sí, tenía que hacerlo, tenemos una misión juntos después de todo ─Mirt tomó asiento a un lado de donde se encontraba Kenobi, luego le miró y sonrió─. ¿Hace cuánto no íbamos en alguna misión a meternos en problemas?

─Ya hace más de dos años, si no me equivoco en los cálculos ─respondió Obi-Wan, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa─. Pero admito que a veces extraño lidiar contigo, a pesar de que Anakin y tú pueden ser muy molestos cuando se lo proponen.

─En mi defensa, Anakin es muy persuasivo ─Mirt se encogió de hombros ante la acusación del mayor, tratando de librarse de aquello.

Kenobi alzó una ceja ante esa respuesta, y terminó negando ligeramente con la cabeza mientras sonreía de manera breve.

─Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de que partamos hacia Dallenor mañana. No te desaparezcas de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

─Trataré ─Mirt sonrió de lado al responder, y Obi-Wan no pudo evitar el soltar una risa pequeña antes de marcharse de aquél lugar.

Mirt trató de relajarse un poco en aquél sitio, aunque lejos estaba de lograr eso ante el sonido de su comunicador privado.

Se apresuró a tomarlo para apagar aquél sonido; no tenía intención de que alguien lo atrapara, justo en aquél lugar, por lo que se acercó a las rocas que estaban cerca de una de las cascadas. Primero se concentró en utilizar la Fuerza Viva, esa que tanto había estudiado por años para verificar si había algún otro ser a su alrededor.

Cuando ya estuvo completamente seguro, se dispuso a ver el mensaje allí mismo.

 _─Buenas tardes, Mirt_ ─ se sorprendió en gran manera al ver que se trataba de Andra; era un mensaje grabado─. _Quería disculparme por no haberme comunicado contigo ayer, he tenido... Algunos problemas ésta semana, sabía que era un día importante aunque tú no lo consideres así, y actué de mala manera... No deberías haber recibido tal trato de mi parte, simplemente..._

Hubo silencio por un momento. Mirt miró el holograma de la mayor con comprensión; sabía lo difícil que se le hacía expresar sus emociones, al menos, cuando se trataban de cosas que le inquietaban.

 _─...Simplemente sentí presión_ ─ prosiguió Andra, respirando profundamente─. _De hecho, tenía varias cosas listas para ti, pero... Creí que no sería suficiente, sentí que no lo sería y me retracté; tienes a personas que pueden ofrecerte más de lo que yo lo hago, pero aún así... Aún así me preocupo por tu bienestar, porque hay cosas que me molestan que tal vez no te haz dado cuenta y tienes qué, Mirt. Realmente espero que me perdones por no saludarte ayer, recuerda que te aprecio mucho, jamás he dejado de hacerlo._

El Jedi relamió sus labios brevemente, sintiendo un gran alivio en su pecho. La situación no estaba perdida, Andra aún seguía allí, no lo odiaba. Claro que no, era todo lo contrario.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios ante ese hecho. Le había juzgado mal, había dejado que las palabras de Danae le sacaran de su centro, se dejó llevar y al final la situación no era como pensó anteriormente.

No se tardó mucho en grabar una respuesta para ello, explicándole lo sucedido el día anterior. Comentandole sobre sus inquietudes, preocupaciones, e incluso _─con algo de dificultad─_ admitiendo su error al sacar conclusiones equivocadas.

Una vez enviado tal mensaje, creyó que ya era buen tiempo de meditar, más otra vez su comunicador privado volvió a interrumpir. Se le hizo un tanto extraño ya que apenas y había enviado su respuesta a Andra, pero se trataba de Danae, por lo que atendió y su holograma se hizo presente frente a él.

 _─Buenas tardes, Mirt. ¿Cómo estás?─_ preguntó ella con cariño, aunque también con bastante curiosidad debido a lo sucedido en su cumpleaños.

─Bien, todo muy tranquilo─ comentó él bastante aliviado, algo que llamó mucho la atención de Danae.

 _─¿Pasó algo bueno hoy?─_ volvió a curiosear antes de que Mirt pudiera seguir hablando.

─Oh, sí, Andra me saludó. Me explicó varias cosas de porqué no pudo hablarme ayer...

El rostro de la senadora se puso rojo de impotencia ante la mención de Onisse, y mucho más debido a que ella era el motivo por el cual Mirt estaba tan animado. Pero claro, no era algo que el Jedi pudiera notar debido al holograma.

─...Así que está todo bien, solo saqué malas conclusiones.

 _─Ah, bueno. ¿Ahora solo porque viene y te da unas simples disculpas, vas a perdonarle después de como estuviste anoche?─_ cuestionó de mala manera; Mirt torció sus labios con disgusto pero pudo mantener la calma.

─Al menos tuvo la decencia de pedir disculpas, eso es bastante valorable, ¿no te parece?

 _─¡Genial, Mirt! Sigue defendiéndole y aceptando las migajas de cariño que te da solo para tenerte en la palma de su mano. Estás viendo lo que hace pero prefieres hacerte el ciego; te importa muy poco todo lo que te he dicho─_ apuntó ella casi a punto de gritarle, claramente ofendida de que el Jedi decidiera ponerse del lado de Andra.

─¡Mirt! ¿Sigues aquí?

Eso desvió por un momento la atención del nombrado, notando que Obi-Wan había regresado al lugar y le estaba buscando.

─No tengo tiempo para ti ahora─ soltó Mirt en voz baja hacia Danae, molesto porque decidió empezar nuevamente una discusión acerca de Andra─. Cuando estés más calmada, hablamos, tengo cosas que hacer.

Sin esperar respuesta, cortó la transmisión. Apagó el comunicador privado y lo guardó dentro de su túnica, yendo luego al encuentro de Obi-Wan quien seguía buscándole.

─¿Qué sucedió?─ preguntó con curiosidad una vez que llegó frente a él, liberando sus emociones negativas en la Fuerza para no estar de mal humor lo que restaba de la tarde y luego la noche.

─Tenemos un problema. El Maestro Yoda dijo que recibió un mensaje del Maestro Argel, y que luego se vio como fue capturado en su misión en Glee Anselm por droides de combate─ respondió Obi-Wan bastante serio, a lo que Mirt frunció el entrecejo de manera leve.

Realmente quería mantener la calma pero su ex Maestro se encontraba en peligro, y eso no era de mucha ayuda.

─¿Hay cambio de planes entonces?

─Sí, ve a prepararte. En media hora partiremos hacia ese planeta.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

─Ésta misión nos sería más fácil de sobrellevar si el Maestro Fisto nos hubiera acompañado─ comentó Obi-Wan después de haber salido de la nave, apoyando su mano sobre su mentón, mirando un tanto pensativo el lugar en el que habían aterrizado mientras tocaba su barba; no muy lejos de ellos estaba la nave del Maestro Argel, quien había sido secuestrado según lo que les fue informado por el Alto Consejo.

Glee Anselm era un planeta mayormente acuático, aunque tenía ciertas partes donde había tierra firme; Anakin en ese momento pensaba que su Maestro estaba en lo correcto en mencionar al Maestro Kit Fisto, ya que él provenía de éste sitio.

─Estuve aquí algunas veces─ mencionó Mirt de repente, restandole importancia con la mano mientras sus dos acompañantes le observaban con atención─. Hay dos especies nativas, los Nautolanos y los Anselmi; los primeros viven en el agua y los últimos viven en tierra firme. Aunque han aprendido a adaptarse para sobrevivir. También es un planeta de clima templado, aunque mayormente tropical y...

─Podrías haberlo dicho antes de llegar aquí, Mirt─ recriminó el Maestro Jedi, interrumpiendo después de oír que el menor sabía más de lo que habían pensado en un principio.

─Nunca dije que no conocía el planeta, nadie me preguntó si lo hacía. Y ya sabes que soy un practicante de la Fuerza Viva y que también esperan que sea un Centinela o "Protector del Templo"; conocer muchos mundos es mi deber aunque no sea pacifista como los Jedi de sables verdes─ apuntó el caballero Jedi, sonriendo divertido ante la mueca de desaprobación de Kenobi; Anakin rió por lo bajo.

─¿Entonces tienes idea de donde puede estar el Maestro Argel?─ curioseó Skywalker luego, a lo que Mirt hizo una mueca.

─Es muy probable que se lo hayan llevado a algún pantano. Los gobernadores tienen problemas para controlar a los que viven en aquellas zonas─ respondió él, masajeando brevemente sus sienes.

─R2, quédate con E3 para cuidar la nave. Cualquier cosa peligrosa que suceda, manda una transmisión al Consejo por ayuda ─pidió Anakin a su droide astromecánico, a lo que escuchó un chirrido positivo en respuesta.

Mirt podía sentir a su Maestro gracias a la conexión en la Fuerza que aún no habían roto; si el Consejo se enterara, ambos estarían en problemas, pero tenía suerte en éste momento de que esa conexión no se hubiera quebrantado ya que de no ser así, se tardaría mucho más en encontrarle.

Según su percepción, aún estaba en la misma isla que ellos. Lo que le parecía problemático era que aparentaba estar dormido o algo así, porque intentó comunicarse con él pero del otro lado de la conexión había un gran silencio. 

─Síganme, creo que puedo guiarnos al sentir su presencia ─señaló Mirt, y sus acompañantes simplemente asintieron con la cabeza antes de hacer lo indicado.

Después de unos largos minutos de caminata, llegaron a uno de los grandes pantanos de Glee Anselm; ante los desniveles en la tierra del mismo planeta, se encontraban en un terreno alto, asomados al borde para ver que había un gran campamento cuesta abajo. Mirt no tenía duda de que se trataban de caza recompensas que trabajaban en conjunto, ya que era muy extraño que los moradores del planeta se instalaran cerca de un pantano. 

─Debe estar en alguna parte de aquel campamento─ comentó el caballero Jedi, sintiendo la conexión con su Maestro cada vez más fuerte.

─No entiendo porqué el Maestro Argel vino hasta éste planeta, y más sin compañía, teniendo en cuenta que puede ser muy peligroso ya que un hombre humano es llamativo aquí─ comentó Anakin con seriedad ante la cuestión que estaba frente a sus ojos.

─Argel a veces se encarga de recoger niños que son sensibles a la Fuerza. Probablemente los cazarrecompensas aprovecharon a atacarle debido a que es uno solo, decidieron secuestrarlo para venderlo como esclavo o como trofeo; un Jedi es algo muy valioso en los mercados clandestinos ─respondió Mirt con disgusto, suspirando brevemente─. Ustedes deben tener cuidado, yo me encargaré de salvar a mi Maestro.

─No ─Obi-Wan lo detuvo al instante, sosteniéndole del brazo─. Estás siendo imprudente, casi tanto como un joven Padawan. Primero hay que idear algo para salvar al Maestro Argel, luego ejecutar el plan; somos un equipo, Mirt.

─Lo sé, pero es muy tarde─ protestó Mirt, tratando de no perder la paciencia─. Argel está muy débil, lo sé, puedo sentirlo. ¿Quién sabe si no lo están drogando? ¡O peor aún! ¿Si no lo están maltratando al punto de dejarlo moribundo?─ Obi-Wan estuvo a punto de interrumpirle, pero el caballero Jedi no se lo permitió─. Puede ser muy imprudente de mi parte, sí, pero ustedes son los que se encargan de seguir planes al pie de la letra, viendo al futuro. En éste momento yo me guío por el hoy y el ahora, por los conocimientos y la improvisación. No puedo esperar, y mi Maestro tampoco.

Antes de poder oír algún reclamo, Mirt saltó desde aquella colina, yendo por el rocoso camino hacia el campamento cercano a los profundos pantanos de Glee Anselm.

Kenobi soltó un largo y cansado suspiro; Mirt no estaba equivocado en cierto punto, pero tampoco estaba del todo en lo correcto y eso era lo que le preocupaba. Miró a Anakin de reojo; su Padawan tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire, aclaró su mente para no soltar alguna imprudencia que pudiera molestar aún más al mayor y dijo:

─Quizás le vaya mejor solo ya que conoce más el lugar que nosotros, Maestro. Habrá que ayudarle de otra forma sin que nos exponga tanto.

Y por una vez, Obi-Wan concordó con él.

( • • • )

A Mirt no le resultó difícil bajar desde aquél terreno alto en el que estaba, lo difícil era infiltrarse en el campamento sin que su vida peligre cada cinco segundos. Lo que le llevó a la conclusión de que si quería encontrar a su Maestro, tendría que dejarse capturar.

Se acercó a uno de los Anselmi que se apartó brevemente de las tiendas que rodeaban el campamento, y usó la Fuerza sobre él para manipular su mente. No era algo que disfrutara de hacer, pero en tiempos desesperados se requieren medidas desesperadas. 

─Harás todo lo que te digo─ murmuró en voz baja, haciendo una pequeña seña con su mano mientras hacía uso de la Fuerza.

─Haré todo lo que me digas─ respondió el contrario al instante, a lo que Mirt sonrió ampliamente. 

Minutos más tarde, el joven Jedi entró al campamento con unas esposas de energía rodeando sus muñecas, siendo empujado por el Anselmi que controlaba. Caminaba mirando de reojo a los demás cazarrecompensas presentes, quienes parecían bastante curiosos por lo que estaba aconteciendo. Fue llevado hasta la tienda principal, donde habían algunos protegiendo la entrada y le negaron el paso al principio; Mirt trató de mantener la calma al sentir que su Maestro estaba cada vez más cerca.

─¿Qué es lo que traes aquí, eh?─ preguntó uno de los que cuidaban la entrada a la tienda, dirigiéndose al Anselmi controlado. 

─Un Jedi sin su sable de luz. Una presa fácil, seguramente venía en busca del otro que encontramos─ respondió casi al instante, a lo que Mirt se contuvo de respirar aliviado. 

Sin más preámbulos, los guardias de la entrada les permitieron pasar; el caballero Jedi fue empujado bruscamente como parte de la actuación, y en cuanto perdió de vista a cualquiera que pudiera causarle problemas, llamó su sable de luz que estaba oculto bajo la capa del Anselmi usando la Fuerza, rompió sus esposas de energía y apuntó con su arma al individuo controlado.

─Te mantendrás callado, no llamarás la atención y esperarás pacientemente a que regrese con el otro Jedi─ musitó Mirt en voz baja, usando la Fuerza sobre él nuevamente.

Apagó su sable de luz por un momento y caminó rápidamente hacia la jaula donde su Maestro estaba encerrado. Trató de comunicarse con él a través de su conexión, pero nuevamente lo único que recibió fue una respuesta silenciosa. 

Usó su sable para poder abrir aquella jaula; no había tiempo que perder y cuanto antes salieran de allí, mejor sería para todos. Aún esperaba que Obi-Wan y Anakin no hayan decidido intervenir y crear un caos en el campamento. 

─Maestro─ Mirt llamó al mayor en cuanto pudo entrar para acercarse a él, pero no obtuvo reacción. Se encontró con varios dardos inyectados en uno de los brazos del mayor─. No, no... Maestro Argel, reaccione, por favor...─ quitó aquello de su brazo, lanzándolo hacia algún lugar de la tienda y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

─¿Mirt...?─ susurró el Maestro Jedi, con la mirada bastante perdida. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, y tenía unas grandes ojeras que resaltaban debido a su semblante decaído.

─¿Tu sable de luz?

─El líder...─ se esforzó por responder, a lo que el joven Jedi no preguntó más y se encargó de sacarlo de la jaula.

Tuvo que sostenerle entre sus brazos debido a lo débil que se encontraba, y perdió el conocimiento poco tiempo después. Mirt evitó maldecir en voz alta, pero no podía entender qué habría sucedido como para que su Maestro acabara de tal modo.

─¡Tú! ¡Quieto ahí, Jedi!

En su desconcentración por estar cargando a Argel y pensando qué habría podido pasarle, se vio rodeado luego de varios cazarrecompensas, quiénes tenían la intención de dispararles si daba un paso más. Hizo el intento de agarrar su sable de luz, pero uno de ellos disparó al lado de su pie derecho, como una pequeña y última advertencia.

─Le pagaré lo que cueste éste Jedi─ musitó, hablando por Argel a quien estaba cargando entre sus brazos, inconsciente. Si no fuera por su mal estado, estaba seguro de que podría encargarse fácilmente de los Anselmi─. Pero a cambio de que permitan que nos marchemos de éste campamento y de éste planeta.

─¿Por qué lo haría, cuándo sé que hay quiénes pagarían incluso más por ustedes dos?─ respondió uno que aparentaba tener el mando de la situación.

─Entonces...

─Lamento informarles que ninguno de los Jedi están a la venta.

Mirt dirigió su mirada a aquella voz, viendo que luego de que Kenobi dijo aquello, él y Anakin encendieron sus sables de luz, listos para defender al caballero Jedi y a su Maestro de quienes se encontraban rodeándolos.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

─Te dije que idearamos un plan, ¿y qué fue lo que hiciste?

─Estaba bien, tenía todo bajo control─ respondió Mirt con molestía ante el reclamo de Obi-Wan, continuando con su camino hasta que se detuvo a esperar el turboascensor.

─¡Podrías haber muerto! ¡Y tu Maestro junto contigo!─ le reprendió Kenobi, a lo que Anakin y Xander intercambiaron miradas por un momento, incómodos con la situación que estaba delante de ellos.

Después de que ambos aparecieron, se encargaron de ayudarle a Mirt y a Argel a salir del problema en el que estaban. Luego de escapar de Glee Anselm, y de tener a Argel bajo vigilancia dentro de la nave, lo llevaron a un cuarto de sanación dentro del Templo Jedi para que pudiera ser atendido. Resulta que estaba drogado, y que los dardos tenían una especie de veneno que había debilitado al pobre Maestro.

─¡Pues no sucedió! ¡Estamos bien!─ Mirt alzó un poco la voz, encarando a Kenobi con seriedad mientras agachaba un poco su cabeza debido a la diferencia de altura─. Ya no soy un Padawan para que me estés regañando, Obi-Wan.

─Pues a veces creo que estás olvidando cuál es tu lugar, Mirt─ respondió el contrario, alzando su rostro levemente y cruzándose de brazos.

─Maestro, Mirt─ ambos dejaron de mirarse para observar a Anakin─, ya. Estamos todos bien, estamos vivos.

─Sí, y creo que sería mejor que no discutan. Tenemos una misión importante en éste momento─ comentó Xander, recordándoles porqué él estaba allí y porqué aún esperaban el turboascensor de aquél edificio.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los cuatro entraron y acomodaron sus uniformes Jedi en silencio; al momento del ascenso, la luz del sol de Coruscant iluminó sus espaldas.

─¿Creen que es prudente que nos pongan al servicio de políticos?─ indagó Xander con curiosidad para romper con el silencio incómodo, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros dentro del cubículo.

─Solamente buscan que los protejamos; hubieron más ataques ─respondió Mirt brevemente, como si no le diera mucha importancia a la situación─. Aunque me parece que alguien estará emocionado─ añadió, dándole una pequeña mirada a Anakin mientras trataba de no esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

─En absoluto, Mirt─ negó Skywalker, el aludido alzó una ceja ante su negativa─. Simplemente no la veo hace diez años.

─Ya no es la reina de Naboo, no te alarmes.

─Y respira hondo, Anakin, relájate─ pidió Obi-Wan ya que también lo notó tenso.

Aunque él no parecía ser el único que estaba tenso; Mirt pudo notar el efecto que tuvo sobre Xander la mención indirecta de Anakin acerca de Padmé Amidala. El caballero Lincer le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero Xander simplemente respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

En el momento en que las puertas se abrieron, los cuatro Jedi caminaron por el pasillo del edificio, esperando a que una compuerta al final de éste se abriera. Mirt reconoció al instante a quién los recibió en la entrada; se trataba del gungan que el Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn salvó en Naboo, Jar Jar, quien aparentemente también estaba con Amidala.

Éste primeramente saludó eufórico a Obi-Wan y a Anakin, quienes respondieron amablemente aunque un tanto avergonzados; Mirt trató de no reír ante sus reacciones, y pronto fue él quien también recibió la atención del gungan.

─¡Mirt!─ exclamó Jar Jar, dándole un fuerte abrazo; el aludido correspondió brevemente─. ¡Misa contento de ver a vosa! ¡Mirt ya no ser un pequeño Padawan!

─Hola, Jar─ respondió el Jedi, sonriendo cortésmente─. Ya hace algunos años que dejé de ser un Padawan; quizás en otro momento hablemos de eso, pero ahora tenemos un asunto importante que atender. ¿Puedes llevarnos con los senadores?

─¡Ellos esperar vosa!─ respondió el gungan, y tiró del brazo del Jedi para llevarlo dentro del apartamento donde les esperaban. Obi-Wan, Anakin y Xander tuvieron que seguirles el paso.

Según la percepción de Mirt, el apartamento estaba muy bien decorado; tenía varios cuadros en las paredes, en medio de la sala habían unas sillas, también un gran diván con varios cojines dispuestos en círculo. Aunque la atención de Mirt sobre el apartamento se desvaneció en cuanto vio a Andra, Rahy y Danae al lado de Padmé Amidala.

Dio una mirada de reojo a Xander, aunque no pudo captar alguna reacción de su parte; quizás era porque el que ahora estaba tenso era él mismo. No podía imaginar que en una sala estén Andra y Danae, mucho menos al mismo tiempo. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía idea del porque ellas estaban allí.

Lo único que Anakin le dijo mientras velaba por su Maestro, era que tenían una nueva misión y que eso involucraba a algunos políticos y a Padmé; lo demás se le fue dicho en la marcha, pero nunca se le aclaró quiénes estaban involucrados. Aunque tenía sentido, dudaba de que Skywalker u Obi-Wan supieran que él ya conocía a las demás senadoras.

Saludó cordialmente a las presentes, sin ir más allá de las formalidades. No podía ser más amistoso delante de los otros, o al menos no delante de Obi-Wan; implicaría dar explicaciones de las cuales no estaba listo para dar. Sin embargo, creyó ser el único que se daba cuenta de que el ambiente estaba demasiado pesado.

─Agradecemos su presencia aquí, Maestro y Caballeros Jedi─ dijo el capitán Typho en general por los cuatro, y los demás guardias del resto de las senadoras estaban de acuerdo con él─. La situación es más peligrosa de lo que nuestra senadora y la senadora Onisse quieren admitir; afortunadamente, la senadora Kana y la senadora Rahy aceptaron la petición de protección.

─No necesito más protección, simplemente quiero saber porque nos quieren asesinar─ respondió Padmé por su parte hacia Typho, manteniendo su seriedad.

─Creo que en eso radica una cuestión de mayor importancia para el Senado. Aquí pasa algo más. ─Añadió Andra de acuerdo con Amidala, fijando luego su mirada sobre Mirt; éste no le esquivó, y aquello no pasó por desapercibido ante los ojos de Danae.

─Hemos venido a aquí para protegerles, no para iniciar una investigación─ dijo Obi-Wan por el contrario, con un tono demasiado calmado para la situación.

─Encontraremos a quien intenta matarles─ Anakin contradijo a su Maestro al instante, sin haber pensado mucho en lo que dijo el mayor, a lo que los tres Jedi presentes le dirigieron la mirada.

─No vamos a excedernos en nuestra misión, Anakin─ Kenobi le reprendió de manera cortante, y Mirt juraba que si hubiera estado en su lugar, habría muerto de la vergüenza.

─Me parece que los misterios de ésta misión se irán resolviendo a su tiempo si permanecemos en nuestra posición, protegiendo a las senadoras─ interrumpió Xander inteligentemente, ya sabiendo de que Anakin era muy capaz de seguir discutiendo con su Maestro.

Mirt se quedó en silencio tal y como en un principio, esperando por alguna otra explicación sobre el asunto; particularmente ya no se sentía con ánimos de conversar, mucho menos delante de Andra y Danae.

( • • • )

─¿Es normal que seas así de frío?

─Depende de la situación. 

─Mirt ─el aludido dirigió su mirada a Danae, quien apoyó su mano sobre su hombro para que éste le diera su atención─. Lamento mi sobresalto de la otra vez, te extrañé.

─No te preocupes ─le restó importancia, volviendo su mirada al cielo de Coruscant. 

Se había quedado allí para ver el anochecer ya que Obi-Wan y los demás dijeron que se encargarían de revisar las medidas de seguridad que se habían impuesto en aquél edificio. 

─¿Qué te sucede?

─Estoy preocupado ─respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros─, con lo que sucedió hoy, con lo que puede seguir sucediendo. 

─¿Te refieres a la reunión junto con... _ella?─_ Mirt asintió brevemente con la cabeza, Danae no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos algo inquieta─. No sé porqué siempre tiene que estar metida en todo, parece como si lo hiciera a propósito. No, _seguramente_ lo hace a propósito. 

─Danae, no empieces. 

─¡Te estoy hablando en serio!─ ella volvió a agarrarle del hombro, y ésta vez él le miró pero de mala manera, disgustado de que elevara la voz. Suficiente tenía con sus problemas, no quería llamar la atención de algún otro y agregar más a su lista de cosas por resolver.

─¿Qué?

─¿Cómo _"qué"?_ Primero, ella te hace sentir mal. Porque así fue, y no me lo puedes negar─ apuntó enojada, a lo que Mirt torció sus labios inconforme─. Después, tienes la... ¿Amabilidad? De perdonarle, cuando no fue una sola vez que te dejó de lado. ¡Por la Fuerza, Mirt! No sé si eres muy inocente o muy tonto. Y ahora, encima, tienes que _protegerla_.

─Pues te recuerdo que también _tengo_ que protegerte a ti, Danae. No es como si ella hubiera fingido un ataque a sí misma, ¿qué tan segura estabas de que sería elegido para darle protección?

─¡No lo sé!─ respondió un tanto histérica─, pero ella es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de tenerte otra vez, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Solo espero que...

─Ya, ya ─Mirt se alejó del balcón, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la más baja, acercándola a él para darle un abrazo, tratando de que se tranquilizara─. De todos modos estoy aquí contigo, no con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Y voy a tratar de encontrar a quien quiere matarte.

Danae pareció calmarse ante aquella declaración, pues se resignó y correspondió el abrazo del mayor. 

Aunque momentos después éste frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo una extraña perturbación en la Fuerza, como si hubiera algún tipo de peligro inminente. Se vio obligado a soltar a Danae, corriendo rápidamente para alejarse de aquel balcón, oyendo las exclamaciones preocupadas por parte de la Senadora las cuales se vio obligado a ignorar.

Entró velozmente al dormitorio de Andra, percibiendo a los kouhun que pretendían dañar a la senadora, los cuales se habían arrastrado por su cama con el intento de acercarse a su rostro. Mirt empuñó su sable de luz, aquella hoja de plasma amarillenta brillando en la oscuridad de la habitación, y sin pensarlo dos veces, cortó aquellas criaturas por la mitad, despertando en el acto a Andra, quien parecía entre sorprendida y asustada.

─¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?─ preguntó ella, tratando de recomponerse y también de espabilar un poco.

Mirt estuvo a punto de responder, pero el sonido de unos cristales rompiéndose no se lo permitió. Corrió hacia el balcón, viendo que Obi-Wan era quien había atravesado la ventana del dormitorio de la senadora Amidala, colgado de un droide; supuso que era el responsable de que los kouhun hayan entrado al apartamento, y que Andra no era la única que estaba siendo atacada en ésta oportunidad.

─Cuida de ella, E3─ pidió Mirt a su droide astromecánico, a lo que respondió de manera positiva con un pitido.

Dicho eso, empezó a correr nuevamente, ésta vez dirigiéndose al garaje del edificio, encontrándose justo con Anakin, quien parecía haber tenido la misma idea que él. En cuanto llegaron al lugar, ambos se dirigieron a un speeder abierto, amarillo y de morro achatado.

─¿Estás seguro de que quieres encargarte de ésto?─ preguntó Mirt respecto al speeder, sabiendo que el menor a veces podía ser algo salvaje al pilotar.

─Créeme, no hay mejor piloto en la galaxia ─fanfarroneó Anakin, despegando el vehículo, abandonando la plataforma para ir en dirección a la ruta de tráfico.

Mirt respiró de manera profunda, y simplemente esperaba que Obi-Wan se encontrara a salvo.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Estando de pie los cuatro Jedi dentro de la cámara del Consejo frente a importantes miembros del Templo, permitieron que fuera Obi-Wan quien diera la explicación acerca de lo sucedido en la noche. Entre tanto problema que hubo en la persecución, perdieron al único ser que podría brindarles información acerca de quién o quiénes quieren a las Senadoras muertas.

─A ese cazarrecompensas encontrar deben─ dijo el Maestro Yoda, mientras los demás miembros del Consejo analizaban el dardo tóxico que acabó con la vida de la clawdita.

─Y lo que es más importante─ Mace llamó su atención─, deben descubrir para quién trabaja.

─¿Y qué sucederá con las Senadoras?─ indagó Xander con curiosidad, sin mirar tan directamente al Maestro Windu; era verdad cuando decían que llegaba a dar temor.

─De ustedes esa labor será ─respondió Yoda ante aquello, Mirt frunció brevemente el entrecejo en confusión.

─Anakin y Xander se encargarán de escoltar a las senadoras Amidala, Rahy y Kana a Naboo; allí estarán más seguras─ alegó el Maestro Windu, a lo que ellos se miraron momentáneamente─. Mirt, tú te encargarás de proteger a la senadora Onisse aquí en Coruscant ya que aún tiene asuntos pendientes por resolver con el Canciller, y en caso de que Obi-Wan ocupe tu ayuda, serás reemplazado por algún otro caballero Jedi.

Por un lado, Mirt se alegró de oír aquello; tendría su momento para resolver sus asuntos con Andra cara a cara y a solas. Pero por otra parte, le preocupaba que Danae decidiera hacer algún tipo de escena delante de Anakin y Xander, o que se enojara con él por las decisiones del Consejo.

( • • • )

─Señorita Amidala, espero no importunarle.

─¡Mirt!─ la mujer esbozó una sonrisa amplia al encontrarse con el Jedi en la antesala de su departamento; él le respondió con el mismo gesto amistoso─. Perdón, Caballero Lincer─ se corrigió con una risita─, wow, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos hemos visto.

─Sabes que no es necesario ser tan formal conmigo, al menos no cuando no hay alguien de algún rango superior─ bromeó ligero, acomodando su túnica brevemente─. Y es verdad, la última vez que nos vimos aún eras reina de Naboo y yo un Padawan.

─Bueno, pienso que ayudo más desde la posición en la que estoy y me alegra que tú hayas alcanzado el rango de caballero a tan temprana edad─ dijo ella con calma, a lo que Mirt asintió con la cabeza amable─. Es una pena que no hayamos tenido tiempo antes de conversar, ¿vienes aquí por los viejos tiempos?─ añadió ahora de manera curiosa, alzando una ceja como si le cuestionara.

─Me gustaría que fuera así, Padmé, pero es más por...

─Lo que he hablado con Anakin, ¿no?

─Me atrapaste─ el joven alzó sus manos en rendición, ella soltó una risita mientras negaba con su cabeza─. Sé que no es de tu agrado el tener que esconderte, lo sé bien incluso desde la batalla de Naboo cuando nos conocimos. Pero es necesario, mis compañeros y yo haremos todo lo posible por encontrar al culpable de los ataques hacia ustedes. 

─Mirt, quizás las otras senadoras sí deban ocultarse. Pero yo no he trabajado todo un año para acabar con el Acta de Creación Militar para luego no presentarme cuando se vote─ replicó la mujer con tono frustrado, poco convencida con el veredicto dado por el Consejo Jedi y por el Canciller Palpatine.

─Sé que es frustrante, pero tómalo como... Unas vacaciones de la política─ se encogió ligeramente de hombros─. Imagino que tienes la mente tan ocupada en las leyes que apenas haz tenido tiempo de ocuparte de ti misma.

─Oye─ se quejó en broma, dándole un suave empujón al más alto; Mirt no pudo evitar reír.

─Mis disculpas por no poder ir a despedirles ni por poder acompañarles junto con la senadora Andra ─mencionó, haciendo una leve reverencia.

─No te preocupes, estás cumpliendo con tu deber así como yo tendré que cumplir con lo pedido─ ella le restó importancia, como si esperara que él no se preocupara por dicho asunto─. Mis saludos a la senadora Onisse.

Mirt alzó una ceja intrigado ante aquello y la forma en que lo dijo, sonriendo de lado luego; Padmé, en cambio, le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

─¿Puedo pedirte un favor?─ curioseó, la castaña asintió con la cabeza─. No le digas a la senadora Kana que me quedé a cuidar a Andra.

( • • • )

Mirt acompañó a Onisse de regreso a su apartamento individual que tenía en Coruscant después de que ella conversó con el Canciller, sepa la Fuerza sobre qué hablaron exactamente. Al llegar, Mirt se quedó observando el lugar; estaba exquisitamente decorado como el de Padmé. Aunque tenían ciertas diferencias en gusto de colores, y alguna que otra elección respecto a diferentes tipos de mobiliaria, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que todo se encontraba distribuido de manera elegante.

Teniendo su mente algo despejada, recordó lo sucedido en la noche. El cómo intentaron atacar a Andra y el momento en que llegó a tiempo para evitarlo. Volvió a su mente entonces aquél sueño que tuvo en Corellia; no había sido un simple sueño sino una premonición, una visión enviada por la misma Fuerza. 

─Qué extraño que te hayan permitido quedarte aquí─ inició ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde que Mirt entró a la sala.

─Así lo quiso el Consejo; resulta que el Canciller tuvo una charla con ellos antes de nuestra reunión, y él lo sugirió─ alegó con poca importancia. No sabía si fue a propósito o no, pero agradecía esa elección por parte de aquél hombre─. Te extrañé─ añadió, cambiando de tema.

─Mirt...

─Sé que he sido un tonto, digo, ¿cuándo no lo soy?─ soltó una risa ante aquello, y Andra le miró con preocupación; a veces no podía entender cómo Mirt podía reírse de sí mismo─. Y lamento todo lo que te he causado, desde el asunto con... _Tú ya sabes_ , y por hacerte sentir incómoda con mi presencia...

─Mirt─ ella le interrumpió, dejando de lado su intento de prepararse algo para beber, acercándose al contrario, llamando su atención al colocar sus manos sobre sus mejillas─. Tú jamás me haces sentir incómoda, mucho menos con tu presencia... Es... Es la situación en la que estamos lo que me hace sentir incómoda. Lo que sucede y el motivo por el que sucede.

─En serio... Perdón por eso. ¿Sabes? Te voy a contar algo y te vas a reír─ mencionó Mirt poco convencido de sus propias palabras, con un doloroso nudo en la garganta pero aún así con una amplia sonrisa plasmada en su rostro─. Anoche me dio un ataque de ansiedad y estrés después del asunto del cazarrecompensas, bueno, eso lo desencadenó Danae, pero...

─No me estoy riendo─ interrumpió Andra con seriedad; el Jedi no pudo evitar soltar una risa de los nervios. 

─Y se supone que los Jedi no debemos sentir ansiedad, al menos no a ese nivel─ continuó─. No sé, traté de liberar mis preocupaciones en la Fuerza pero... No parecía tener el control suficiente de mis emociones y no lo logré en ese momento─ torció sus labios con disgusto luego y se apartó del agarre de Andra─. Perdón por traerte mis problemas como si fuera un niño pequeño, no debí, tú tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte.

─No digas ese tipo de cosas, cuéntame qué sucedió. Creí que ustedes estaban... Bien.

─Define _"bien"─_ pidió Mirt incómodo, y Andra no pudo evitar torcer sus labios con disgusto─. No lo sé, llegó al punto de incluso reclamarme porque tengo que protegerte─ resumió.

Si bien el asunto le resultaba una tontería y no habría motivo para perder la cordura por tal reclamo, Mirt llevaba acumulando muchas preocupaciones, y pensaba que no era momento de contar todos los detalles de todas las veces que discutieron.

─Bueno, no me sorprende. Digo, estamos hablando de Danae─ el Jedi le miró curioso ante esa mención─. Ella desde el primer momento asume que _tú_ asumes que tu atención y protección solo deben estar dirigidos a ella. Aunque ésto es más complicado porque no eres un soldado o un simple guardia, eres un Jedi.

─No me odias, ¿verdad?

─Mirt, por la Fuerza, ¡No! Por supuesto que no te odio.

Mirt necesitó tomar una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse; estaba más nervioso, inquieto e incómodo de lo usual. De hecho, estaba sintiendo todo lo que tenía prohibido sentir. El temor de fracasar en la investigación, la preocupación de que Danae decidiera enloquecer por su misión y hacerle un escandalo, lo débil que aún se encontraba su Maestro, la tensión con Kenobi, el sentir que un paso en falso lo convertiría en un mal protector para Andra, y el miedo de decepcionar a todos.

Aunque por un momento aquellos pensamientos se desvanecieron al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura. El rostro de Andra estaba oculto bajo el arco de su cuello, y respiraba de manera pacífica, intentando transmitirle la misma tranquilidad que ahora ella estaba sintiendo; Mirt volvió a concentrarse para liberar sus emociones negativas en la Fuerza, y ésta vez lo logró, por lo que se permitió corresponder gratamente el abrazo efectuado por la contraria.

─Es muy probable que tenga que ir junto con Obi-Wan a resolver éste problema─ susurró, llamando la atención de Andra.

─Déjame acompañarte─ pidió, alzando su rostro. Mirt agachó su cabeza levemente para poder verle y dedicarle una mueca inconforme ante su pedido.

─No voy a ponerte en peligro. Aquí estarás bien, y otro Jedi te protegerá mientras no estoy.

─Sabes que soy capaz de hacer lo que sea para ayudarte, Mirt, no voy a dejar que solucionen ésto solos, no voy a ocultarme como una cobarde a esperar que un caballero me salve. Además tal vez pueda ayudarles más de lo que piensan─ replicó la senadora con tono serio.

─El Canciller no te permitirá salir.

─No tiene porqué enterarse de todo lo que hago.

Mirt sonrió de manera silenciosa, negando brevemente con la cabeza ante su testarudez.

─Bien, primero tenemos que ir al Templo Jedi porque no puedo dejarte sola aquí. Y luego veremos qué noticias tiene Kenobi acerca del dardo tóxico─ se dio por vencido frente a su insistencia, resoplando.

Andra sonrió ampliamente y volvió a abrazarle; Mirt le correspondió demostrando su cariño hacia ella, dando suaves caricias a su cabello castaño, el cual caía como una cascada por sobre los hombros de la más baja.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

─No me parece correcto.

─¡Ya lo sé!─ Mirt sostuvo el puente de su nariz con evidente exasperación ante la negativa de Obi-Wan─. Te digo que el Canciller me pidió que lleve a la senadora Andra con nosotros, y el Consejo parece estar de acuerdo con eso.

Y no mentía. Era verdad que en un principio le pareció prudente no decirle nada al Canciller, pero para su sorpresa, el mayor le había invitado al Senado. Y de alguna u otra forma, muy extraña, terminó comentando la opinión de Andra respecto a querer acompañarles... Y él dio una respuesta positiva a ello.

─Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con el Canciller─ hubo un pequeño indicio de reclamo en el tono que utilizó el mayor, y Mirt se vio frunciendo el entrecejo luego.

─¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

─Que no importa que Palpatine sea el Canciller, no siempre se puede confiar en los políticos, ni en su juicio─ apuntó de manera seria; Andra trató de no sentirse ofendida por aquello, quien había estado presente casi desde el principio pero esperando a que los dos dejaran de discutir.

Mirt no entendía el comportamiento poco relajado de Kenobi; nunca tuvo la tendencia de reaccionar de ese modo o de ver que podría perder la paciencia, al menos no desde que dejó de ser un Padawan. Quizás era el hecho de que Anakin había sido enviado en una misión en solitario ─ _bueno, está con Xander, pero no en compañía de su Maestro─_ , o también la preocupación de los sentimientos que pueda llegar a tener hacia Padmé, dedujo Mirt. Por otra parte, de cierto modo, se sentía agradable ver que Kenobi le tenía la suficiente confianza como para mostrarle ese lado suyo que ni Windu o el Maestro Yoda eran capaces de ver.

─Confío en el Canciller, y aunque puedan asignarle otro protector a la senadora, no voy a estar tranquilo. No sé si la protegerán como yo espero que lo hagan─ Mirt se cruzó de brazos, dejando notar su inquietud.

─Entonces tú te quedarás aquí y la protegerás, y yo solo iré a buscar ese... Lo que sea ese lugar─ Obi-Wan imitó su acción, ocultando sus manos bajo parte de la túnica que llevaba puesta.

─No te voy a dejar ir solo, Kenobi.

Ambos Jedi se quedaron mirando de manera seria, creando una tensa atmósfera en aquél balcón del Templo Jedi. Obi-Wan no tenía intención de ceder y Mirt realmente no iba a permitir que Kenobi fuera solo a un lugar que ni siquiera estaba en los archivos del Templo.

─Señoritas, ambas son bonitas ─interrumpió Andra con tono cansado y algo sarcástico, haciendo que ambos Jedi le dirigieran la mirada─. ¿Hay alguna pista de donde podemos empezar a buscar? Tal vez pueda ser de ayuda.

─Tengo entendido gracias a un amigo que lo que le fue lanzado a su atacante, senadora, es un saberdart de Kamino; pero ese sistema no está en los archivos del Templo─ respondió Obi-Wan con más calma. Andra y él también tenían tiempo de conocerse, aunque claro, no era algo tan estrecho como con Mirt.

─Kaminoanos─ comentó ella, como recordando la información requerida de aquellos seres y su sistema─. Son los clonadores; la Reina Madre de Hapes ocupó su ayuda hace algunos años. Kamino se encuentra más allá del Borde Exterior, como a doce parsec más allá del Laberinto Rishi, al sur.

─Entonces Dex estaba en lo cierto─ murmuró Obi-Wan; Mirt le miró de reojo momentáneamente antes de volver a centrar su mirada en la senadora.

─¿Puedes llevarnos hacia aquél sistema?

─Seguro─ ella sonrió amablemente, y por un momento se sintió como si sus problemas comenzaran a resolverse fácilmente.

El Caballero Jedi no se reservó en regalarle una sonrisa algo burlona a Kenobi, y su contraparte respondió con una simple entornación de ojos antes de seguir a Andra hacia las plataformas de despegue.

 _"Espero que a Anakin y a Xander les esté yendo mucho mejor",_ pensó Mirt tratando de no suspirar antes de seguirles también.

( • • • )

Xander y Anakin llegaron a la gran ciudad portuaria de Theed en Naboo, siendo acompañados por las senadoras que les fue asignado proteger. En el camino a aquél lugar no se alejaron mucho, por el contrario, compartieron una pequeña comida juntos en donde Anakin le confesaba al mayor que había sido privado de dormir apropiadamente al tener pesadillas recurrentes acerca de su madre.

Una persona cualquiera no le prestaría tanta atención a ello, pero ambos sintieron como si el resto de las personas no existían en ese momento; eran solo ellos dos. De algún modo sabían que las senadoras que les acompañaban estaban bien, pero fuera de eso, el interés principal que parecían tener hacia ellas se fue esfumando en su curiosa conversación. 

Claro que ésto no pasó desapercibido por la senadora de Kuat y la senadora Amidala, quienes se veían curiosas ante la interacción de Xander y Anakin. Rahy por su parte también se sentía algo incómoda y... ¿Celosa? ¿Decepcionada? Como si anhelara un poco de atención que tuvo de Xander en un principio. 

Danae, por otra parte, se encontraba disgustada ante la ausencia de Mirt. Era verdad que el Jedi había sido apartado de esa misión porque tenía "cosas más importantes para hacer". Pero se encontraba en Coruscant ─ _o al menos allí estaba cuando ella partió a Naboo junto a los demás─,_ y Andra también seguía allí. Le era inevitable el pensar que aquellos seguramente estaban pasando tiempo juntos; de solo imaginarlo le hervía la sangre de celos.

Pero se quedó callada, por su bien y por el bien de Mirt, aún cuando odiara ciertos comportamientos suyos. Se calló porque lo quería y porque realmente no estaba segura de sus deducciones, pero eso no implicaba que luego no se las cobraría si llegaba a tener la razón.

Llegaron al gran palacio sin problema alguno; Padmé tenía que hablar con la reina y debatir sobre qué decisión sería la mejor dado el caso en el que se encontraban todos allí. Luego de un buen rato se llegó a la conclusión de que las senadoras y los Jedi debían ir al País de los Lagos, uno de los lugares más remotos que habían en Naboo.

En su tiempo de viaje, los Jedi permanecieron con sus respectivas senadoras; Anakin conversaba con Padmé y Rahy comentaba cosas acerca del viaje a Xander, quién le oía con atención. Danae se mantuvo en silencio en su lugar en aquél speeder acuático, el cual los llevaba a la isla donde permanecerían ocultos por un tiempo.

Se sentía fuera de lugar. Claro que no le interesaba mucho hablar con aquellos dos Jedi asignados, y deseaba estar en Corellia lo más pronto posible para tomar un buen descanso de todo. De los ataques, de los Jedi, de las senadoras, de Mirt. Estaba frustrada; otra vez pensando en él y en la posiblidad de que esté con Andra Onisse.

No podía evitarlo, sentía que en cualquier momento él la reemplazaría por Andra y eso le ponía los nervios de punta; aunque bueno, también sabía que no podía quejarse de tal modo delante de él porque ya había empezado a arruinar las cosas en otras oportunidades. Pero nuevamente, no podía evitarlo; sentía que ya no era dueña de sus impulsos, si no que ellos simplemente la controlaban a su antojo y por ese motivo todo terminaba tan complicado.

Al llegar a la dichosa isla donde se encontraba tal hermosa estructura, le ayudaron a las mujeres a llevar sus pertenencias dentro y así pudieran instalarse. Mientras tanto, Xander y Anakin subieron los escalones de madera dirigiéndose a una amplia terraza, la cual se encontraba sobre un hermoso jardín. Del otro lado se encontraba el resplandeciente lago que rodeaba parte de dicha isla, y las montañas se asomaban desde el fondo, creando un paisaje de colores algo oscuros pero a su vez, brillantes.

Al llegar a la barandilla de aquella terraza, Anakin apoyó sus brazos sobre ésta y contempló el paisaje con añoranza. Cómo deseaba que su madre fuera capaz de presenciar algo así, sin tener que trabajar tan duro todos los días en un lugar tan remoto y horrible como lo era Tatooine.

─Es un paisaje maravilloso─ murmuró, a lo que el mayor le dirigió la mirada.

─Sí lo es. Tiene tiempo que no veo un lugar así, ni aún cuando he ido a Alderaan he podido apreciar la naturaleza─ comentó Xander, volviendo a mirar el reflejo de las montañas en el lago─. Supongo que es verdad cuando dicen que ser caballeros Jedi nos tiene demasiado ocupados.

─Es cierto. Me habría encantado crecer en un planeta como éste─ confesó, esbozando una ligera sonrisa─. Creo que de haber sido así, no habría abandonado nunca éste lugar, y tampoco a mi...

Se calló repentinamente, pero Xander entendió a que se refería _─hablaba de su madre─._

Cuando se desató la batalla de Naboo, Xander no había sido enviado a participar como lo fue Mirt en un principio. Claro que en ese momento, Mirt siendo un joven Padawan, estaba a cargo del gran Qui-Gon Jinn ya que a veces podían aprender ciertas cosas de otros Maestros. Y por ese motivo el mayor había quedado envuelto en esa situación tan complicada; Xander recordaba que el Maestro Argel estaba por sufrir un ataque de ansiedad en cualquier momento. Era verdad que sobreprotegía a su Padawan, pero el tipo de lazo que había forjado con él era algo muy poco común de ver. No le sorprendía ser el único en saber que la situación era así; Argel parecía tenerle mucha confianza en ese aspecto, como sabiendo que no los delataría a él ni a Mirt ante el Consejo.

Y ya que Xander quedó fuera de la batalla, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer cómo era el planeta natal de Anakin. Aunque ante todas las expresiones de parte del más joven, y las narraciones de dicho lugar, le hicieron perder las ganas de siquiera saber más sobre Tatooine; después de todo, los lugares con exceso de calor no eran su mayor gusto.

─Fue la mejor decisión después de todo, Anakin─ mencionó Xander ante el silencio incómodo que había empezado a formarse─. El Maestro Jinn te había dado una gran oportunidad y tú la tomaste. Sé que seguro extrañas a tu madre, y sabes mucho más de ese tema del que yo podré hacerlo... Pero creo que tu madre está muy orgullosa de ti. No quería que siguieras en esa vida, y de seguro le habrá dado gusto el saber que estarías en un lugar mejor.

Intercambiaron miradas por lo que pareció una eternidad; nuevamente estaba esa sensación de que todo a su alrededor parecía detenerse y perder importancia.

Cuando Mirt los presentó, habían pequeñas diferencias debido a que Xander era cuatro años mayor que Anakin _─diferencias que tendría todo niño─,_ pero no tardaron mucho en hacerse mejores amigos. A Mirt le parecía entretenido verles y saber que se metían en problemas juntos. Fuera de los regaños de Kenobi y el Maestro de Xander, Mirt se había convertido en una especie de papá del joven grupo aún a pesar de que no tenían muchos años de diferencia.

Pero cada uno tenía lo suyo, después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podría esperarse de jóvenes de nueve, trece y quince años?

─Así que...─ Anakin se atrevió a cortar con ese silencio que pareció durar por horas─, la senadora Rahy, ¿eh?

─Bueno─ el mayor mordió el interior de su mejilla, tratando de no mostrar los nervios que le causaba hablar de eso─. Somos amigos, sí.

─Me atrevo a decir que no parece tan así─ comentó Skywalker con una sonrisa divertida, ocultando la inquietud que le causaba ese hecho.

─De verdad. Siento es una gran amiga a pesar de su... Temperamento. Me ha ayudado mucho cuando mi Maestro y yo nos quedamos varados en Kuat y eso nos hizo cercanos, pero... No va más allá de eso. Además de que está prohibido─ añadió como si de repente le diera importancia a ese Código que debían seguir; Anakin entornó los ojos─. Aunque tú sabes prácticamente todo de mí, después de todo, de no tenerte la confianza suficiente, no te comentaría ésto.

─¿Mirt lo sabe?

─Más o menos, aunque creo que Mirt está muy metido en sus propios problemas como para agregarle otro─ respondió Xander, a lo que el menor torció sus labios pues era verdad que el castaño se encontraba distante últimamente.

De hecho, quien más lo había notado era su Maestro; Obi-Wan parecía algo alarmado por ello y Anakin no podría explicar exactamente porqué. De hecho, incluso llegó a la conclusión de que el colorado estaba interesado en Mirt, pero eso sería contradictorio ya que Kenobi siempre dio esas vibras del _"perfecto Jedi"._

─¿Y qué hay de ti con la senadora Amidala?─ añadió Xander curioso.

─Ya ─Anakin soltó una breve risa ante aquella pregunta, negando ligeramente con la cabeza─. Sí es cierto que en un principio estaba nervioso, y es verdad también que ella se ve muy hermosa, pero... Me dí cuenta de que ya no tengo ese tipo de interés. Al menos no con ella. Supongo que solo habrá sido una ilusión de niños, como les habrá a pasado a cualquiera.

Xander le miró intrigado. Mentiría si dijera que no quería saber quién era la nueva persona que rondaba por la cabeza de Anakin, pero aparentemente era el único en no darse cuenta de ello. Pues mientras hablaban e intercambiaban intensas miradas al creer que estaban solos, Padmé los veía desde los escalones que daban a la terraza, sonriendo ampliamente ante su interacción.

De cierto modo le preocupaba la situación, pues claro que sabía cómo eran los métodos Jedi con respecto al afecto y al apego. Pero no podía no sentirse alegre ante aquella escena.

Sin embargo, quien no estaba feliz de ello era Rahy, quien había visto todo desde la otra entrada que daba hacia la terraza.

* * *


End file.
